Don't mess with the salvatores
by MISS JXHNSXN
Summary: The cullens leave, bella goes back to mystic falls. What happens when some unexpected visitors show up?
1. Chapter 1

My name is arabella marie salvatore michaelson. NOT isabella swan. I am actually a vampire, the burn in the sunlight type of ones, AND, I am married to an original vampire. My type of vampire, but he is the first of our kind. He is also the most strongest being in the world. Along with me we are an undefeatable pair. My husband's name Is klaus michaelson, yep, that is him the werewolf, vampire hybrid.

Know you are probably wandering why I now have the 'salvatore' in the middle of my name also. Well that is easy. I have brothers. They are damon salvatore, with the bad ass attitude, and stefan salvatore. Also known as the ripper to the vampire kind. And me, well I am arabella, the elder sister of the two. Since we are many thousands of years old, I have been keeping these twon check for many a dacade.

Know that the cullens have left. Yippee, I am now bouncing up and down all hyper, like that pixie bitch alice, edweirdo and pixie actually didn't know that I knew that they were cheating on me and jasper with eachother. Well I never. Anyways, as I was saying, not that they have left I can finally go back home. To my original home, Mystic falls and I can FINALLY return back to my family.

I walk back inside the house to see my many a great grandson watching yet another football match.

I tell him that I am going to go back to mystic falls, he says he will miss me.. well no


	2. Chapter 2

I finally got off the plane that boarded mystic falls. Gosh those humans were so annoying with their habbits. Thank the stars I am no longer human. The flight attendants geez, they tried to flirt me every moment they got. They best stop trying because it's not like you would get me anyways I'm taken.

I can't wait to suprise my brothers what a shock they are going to get when they see me. And I can't wait to tell them about the cullens. They can help me to destroy them.

I was on my way to the salvatore boarding house in my bugatti, it's black blue and white. All my other cars have already been shipped to the home. When I got their, wow you could say that I was very suprised the house looked the same as it did a couple of hundred years ago.

Anyways dear brothers here I come. You'd better be prepared townspeople of mystic falls, the third salvatore sybling is back. We are here to cause trouble. The three muskuskateers.


	3. Chapter 3

I had finally got to the boarding house. I carefully blocked my thoughts so that my brothers couldn't read them. I got out of my car and made my way up the porch steps. I put my key in the door that I had, had for years. I slowly twisted the knob. 1, 2, 3.. I yanked the door open. Suprise. Wait where is everybody. Are they not home to see me return. Gosh am I dissapointed.

Well if they are not at the boarding house, well where else would they be. Aha, the lightbulb clicked on im my head. I think I'll check at the nearest bar. It is the best place to look right now. Obviously, You will always find Damon at a bar. He can drink to save his life.

I started my car and made my way to the nearest grill. I parked my car in the parking lot. Gosh, this place is just like forks. Old beaten down, rusty cars, and a green scenery. What cheap people. Sigh.

I made my way Inside the grill. I got quite afew stares. I knowi am pretty people, but no need to rub it in my face. Not I know what you are all thinking. Brown eyes and brown hair is not pretty, it is boring, plain jane. (A/N:no offence to anybody)

Well actually that was the whole isabella swan facade. I actually have straight jet black hair with a white streak going down the middle of the fringe. I have blue eyes with a silver outlining, very pretty. I also have very pale skin, a great contrast against my hair. And last but not least, I am also 6ft 2, not 5 ft something like bella was.

Anyway back to walking inside the grill, I recieved many stares and so on. Well look who we have here. Just who I was looking for, my brothers, but they were sitting next to a couple of other people. Oh well who carrs, I will just have to suprise them too.


	4. Authors Note

(A/N: )

Sorry Guys, this is just an autors note, I am just saying thank you for the reviews, but please go easy on them, I am new to fanfiction and this is my first story. Also I will be continuing my story, I have just updated a new chapter. Thanks㈴2


	5. Chapter 5

I went to sit on Damons lap, earning many suprised glances from others.

"Hey baby" said Damon "I will definitely be taking you home with me toninght"

Hmm, so dami is a player. We'll have to sort that out.

"Well damon, I am suprised, you don't know who I am, you think that I am one of your pick up and drop offgirls." I said feining hurt. He looked suprised and looked up at me then.

"Belli" I neard my youngest brother stafan yell.

He ran up to me and hugged me. "Well let's take this to the boarding house" I said. " The rest of this group are free to come and listen to if you want". And with that they all jumped out of their seats and made their way outside.

There seemed to have been a little crowd gathered out by my car. What is it with these humans. My car is nothing special. Geez, I could actually do way better thsn that. "Scuse, me scuse, me" I said to the gathering crown "step away from the car, if I see any handprints on the car, someone is going to die today" I said in a menacing voice.

I toom my car keys out of my bag and opened the door. I put my keys in the ignition and revved the engine. With that I sped away to the boarding house. I made it there real fast, gues I will just have to wait a LITTLE longer for the rest of the people to arrive.

I went knside and sat on the love seat in the livingroom. About five minutes later, everybody came around the corner, parking their cars in the drive. They all made their way into the living room. They each took a seat on tne seperate chairs. Well I guess it is time for me to explain things.

"Hello brothers"

I heard a chorousof gasps "brother"!


	6. Chapter 6

Katherines doppelganger, I know this because, we she looks like katherine, but she doesn't seem to have the same bithcy attitude that she does. So katcherines doppleganger decided to speak up "stop lying. Damon and stefan are not your brothers. Probably a lost fling that Damon once upon a time. I know for a fact that you are not their sister, because, because Stafan promised to tell me every secret that he had. So there. "

Ooh touchy touchy, I'm going to have fun messin' with this one.

"Well, missy, it seems that my youngest brother has not been very truthful to you at all" i didn't know her name. And I didn't know how to find people when I wantad too they are the only powers that I didn't have. Yes I know. POWERS! What are you on about.

I'll explain in a minute when you hear my story.

"And this one is a right bitch, ain't she stefan. Oh and I suggest you stop doing whatever you are doing with kluse because I wouldn't like it if he got injured over you. And another thing. Stefan little miss bitchy two shoes, she is not your mate".

"Yes i am his mate and how would you even know that if you just come barging in here with your two long hands."

"I've got my suitcases in my car"

"You go girl, ive hated this bitch elena ever she asked up to help her but we never got anything back in return. I am really liking you right now, and elena IS stupid, I can clearly see that you are related to damon, you have his eyes, his hair, his smirk and everything. Elena I am not helping you with this situation you got yourself into anymore. It's just your plain damn fault."

That speech came from a darker skinned girl with short black hair. The look suited her. She came over to me and hooked her arm through mine, I didn't mind.

"I like you, can we be friends."

"I don't mind at all, of course we can"

"He bonnie"so that is her name, I thought, it suites her as well as her look. "I thought we were best friends"

"Either you did just not hear my speech or you are just plain damn stupid. I think you are just stupid because you heard the best friend statement perfectly fine"

"Anyways, back to what I was going to do when we got here, expain my story. If you don't mide dear BROTHERS"

I said for elanas benefit, "no, not at all, " they said together.

"Okay where do we strart, aha. So my brothers and i lived here a couple o hundred years ago. Here we met this girl called katherine, your doppleganger elena. She claimed that she loved damon. But then she went behind his back cheating with stefan. She had compelled them. She made them drink her blood, so that if any of them died, they would come back to life as a vampire. And that is just whag happened. My story is different though, I met this man, I fellin love with him, he fell in love with me, he proposed to me, I accepted, he was a vampire though, I wanted him to change me if we were going to be toghther forever, he agreed.

"And your dear spouse is...?

"Me" said a very well known voice.

(A/N: sorry but I really wanted to leave you guys on a cliffhanger, and nothing against the vampire diaries characters, it is just to go with my story. Luv ya oxoxoxoxoxox :p)


	7. Chapter 7

We all turned our heads, shocked at the new voice. There standing with all his glory in the doorway way my klaus. About time, I haven't seen him in years. Getting caught up with those stupid sparkly vampires. We have finally been reunited. Two separate halves finally reunited.

"Baby" I half screamed half wispered. I went over to hug him. But he didn't hug me back straight away. i wander why. "What's wrong love?" I said.

"Well it seems as though these tow idiots damon and stefan, have been flirting with my lovely wife. And, elena, or as I like to call her the dopplegamger, dares to test my patience and be rude to you. Give me one good rdason whh I shouldn't destroy all of you right now."

Ha, not a chance, that will never happen. Although I wouldn't mind klaus killing elena right now. Actually it is not a bad idea at all. I might even egg him on to do it. Not a bad idea, not at all. Why do I, or do I have a smart brain as well as good looks?

"Honey, that will never happen"

"And why not ari?"

"Simple, because you wouldn't dare, not with me here."

"And why is that? "

"Urgh, because these two douche bags, who were supposedly flirting with me, are my biological brothers. I would care a lot if you killed them, but I wouldn't mind at all if you killed elena, although stefan might, because doppleganger number two is his socalled soul mate"

My love seemed to be in deep thought for a minute. When he came out of his trance he spoke.

"Oh, so you are the two brothers that my wife speak so highly of, well I never. Now it seems as though we have a problem with our doppleganger situation, I suppose we could just end it right there, we could also try to be friends damon and stefan. Do we have a deal?"

"Deal" I heard two voices at once.

"Wait" said doppleganger number two "so are you trying to say that klaus michaelson, hybrid werewolf, vampire klaus, klaus, this klaus right here who has been trying to kill me, is your husband? Wow what a twofaced liar this one is."

In less than a second by dear caring husband had elena up by the throat, on the wall in the far corner of the room.

"Ever speak like that about my wife again, do worry, because I will not hesitate to kill you"

Aah, what a loving family I have.

"Okay, now that introductries are over, I think we need to get me sorted with my move to mystic falls. Stefan I wil be going to school with you. Damon you will be going to, but as the new history teacher, and do not try to argue with me, because we do not want a repeat of the last time, do we, do, I make myself clear?

"Yes" I heard a chorous of scared voices.

Well this shall be fun.

(A/N: okay guys, that was my latest chapter, please stay tuned to read more :p

Hugs and kissed

XoxoxoxoxoX


	8. Chapter 8

(A/N:)

Sorry I haven't updated my story guys. There was somethjng wromg with my account.

I would just like to remind you that I am new to fanfiction. Thank you for the reviews I am getting. Most of them have been very inspiring to me and they help with my story. Some of the reviews I am getting though are not very nice and I would just like to say, that if you don't like my stories, then you don't have to review saying a nasty comment. If you don't like my stories then you don't even have to read them. I would like to say a very big thank you to the people who have inspired me and who have also written nice reviews about my stories:

RubyDragonJewel

Traceybuie

.7334

Thank you guys very much for your amazing teviews. I would also like to let you know that another chapter will be up before the end of today.

Thank you

XoxoxoxoxoX


	9. Chapter 9

(When saying thanks in the last chapter I meant to write .7334)

It had been three days since I have arrived I mystic falls. Oh what a glorious two days it has been too. Reuniting with klaus and my brothers. Elena has gotten a little less annoying too. Mabye klaus might just not kill her. Ehat a treatreat that will be for her.

I had woken up that morning to the annoying ringing of somebodys alarm clock. Probably stefans. Argh, would he hit the snooze button already. The ringing carried on. I guess not. What time is it anyway. I checked my phone. 8:25. I guess I should start getting ready for my first day of school them.

I grabbed a towel, and a change of underwear and a fresh change of clothes, obviously. I had a shower, relaxing my stiff bones from a long nights sleep. I dried myself off and put on my underwear. I put on skinny black ripped jeans. A blue tube top that hugged my body perfectly and black peep toe heels. For accecories, I chose a pair of silver, large goop earings, a silver dimond necklace my wedding ring, gold, silver braclets and, did I mention that I also had peircings on my lip and nose and ny bellybutton, so I also put my gold and silver studded rings on tthose too.

I did my makeup, I had smokey eyeshadow, a dark shade of cherry red lips and light red blush. I also had on a heavy layer of black mascara, bringing out the colour of my eyes perfectly. I did my hair in a high, curled ponytail with mu fringe going down the left side of my face.

Last but certainly not least, I grabbed my black prada handbag with silver stripes on it, the keys to my precious buggati and I then went to go grab my three very lazy boys who had barely finished dressing themselves. How very, very lazy they are. They got up out of bed with just enough time to get ready.

Pushing three grumbling fully grown men, and I actually mean, fully grown men into my baby, I started the ignition and sped my way off to mystic falls hight school.

When we got their all eyes were on us, of course, he new car on the block. Actually, taking a look at everyone elses vehicles I changed my mind and thought, the brand new shiny, brand named car on the block. Exiting the car, we all made our way to the office, earning many lustful stares and glances on the way, to pick up our schedules. Damon was supposed to be a teacher, but I doubt the poor students will learn very much from him. I will take a ten pound bet on anybody right now who thinks that damon is not going to sit at the teachers desk with his glass and his alcoholic drink of bourbourn, and instead of teaching the class about the history of this town, he will teach the class about the history...or bourbon.

I got our schedules and handed the correct one to each respective vampire. My schedule was very easy this time. Not that it wouldn't be. I am a vampire that has lived for hundreds of years amongst this earth, I should know everything.

I looked what lesson I had first.

First Class: History

Oh boy oh boy, I do hope that the humans in my next class make it out alive with the amount of alcoholic beverages they are about to consume

I hope you liked my chapter.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: sorry I haven't updated for a while guys. I was ill, but oh well, who cares, am back. I have written you a new chapter. Enjoy...

We walked to our first class, history. Of course damon was the teacher. We took our seats, right up front, many of us new ones who had just joined could feel the humans stared boring into our backs.

"We morning to you class, for this semester, I will be teaching you about some very interesting history, it is my favourite topic actually, I have also brought into school the very historic... thing that we will be learning about, everyone will get one." Said a very happy, smiling brother of mine walking into the class. He was also a very late Damon too.

He sat down and opened up his briefcase and his laptop. All the girls in the class swooned at him. Er, he is not handsome, bearing in mind though, he is my brother. So even if I wanted to, I couldn't have those feeling towards him. Anyways, I has my klaus.

"Well, let's start the class then shall we, my name is damon, I don't care about introductions because it is not like I will be talking about something teally important to any of you in the near future. ok, we will be learning about bourbon and..."

"Isn't that an alcoholic drink". Some kid who had raised his hand asked

"Well yes, that is exactly what is is, now, no more interuptions or you will have an afterschool detention for two hours." Everyone kept quiet at that, but I giggled, everyone then turned their heads, looking at me like I was crazy. Well, I may, or I may not be.

"Ok so bourbon was first created in the 1600's. It is also known as the famous drink jack daniels. All of those drinks are made in kentucky, the taste way better if they have been preserved for 23 years, but it tastes best in coctails. Well that is enough talking from me here are your drinks, drink as much as you like and, well have a great day and I'll see you next lesson" said damon packing up and walking out of the class.

The rest of the morning was pretty boaring , nothing to special, many of the male population at this school kept asking me out on a date, but I told them no, I have a boyfriend. I didn't tell them that I am married to one of the new school teachers, and I definitely didn't show them my marrige ring so that they find out I am married, what will the world think of me then. Gosh.

The rest of the day went by really quickly, it was so booooooaring, I was so happy when tne final bell went and we were all able to make of way home. Aah, peace at last...

Well that was my latest chapter, I hope you liked it. Remember, if you don't like it, then don't read my story and please don't give me horrible reviews, thank you.


	11. Not an authors note : p

(A/N: Not taking up a whole chapter for the authors noye : p

Okay so the reason why I haven't updated I a while is because I play tennis. I went down to Bolton to play a national tournament. I took my phone to update my fanfiction stories. But there was no internet connection at the Bolton Arena. When we got to the premier inn hotel, there was no wifi because there wad something wrong with the connetion. So I just had to wait until I got home (BTW, the pennines are scary : p). So now I just got back home and I am ready to update my stories.)

I have been going to forks high school for a week now. I heard that we are going to be getting some new students today. Perfect, now I an finally NOT going to be the shiny new toy for the population of forks high school. Go me. I heard, from thoughts and rumors that there are going to be some new students today, there are going to be five of them. Not like I care because it is not like I will interact with the new kids, or that I will like them.

"Hi Arabella, so like have you like heard like about the like new kids in like town. Guess your like lucky, cause like you like so not the like new person like anymore. I heard like they are all like really pretty and like beautiful. Too bad your not like getting some cause like I am pretty and your like not. I am like sexy and like NAUTRAL blonde. I am so pretty, so I will like definitely be getting some. I like heard that they like are like two like three boys and like two girls. And I like knowwwwwwww, that the like boys are like going to be like, like all over like me, ugly."

This certain annoying person reminded me of a certain jessica and lauren from forks. I can imagine, if she had a certain bit of gun being chewed by the teeth inside her mouth, she could actually be them.

"Whatever lippy, you can like chat, but like what heppens when none of them like even like would think like twice to look back and take a second look at like your uuuuuugly behind. I suggest you apologise, or some very seriously bad unexplained events are going to start happening in this school in the very near future. So where are my apologies."

~~~~~~~~~~~ lunch time over ~~~~~~~~~~

I walked into my English cclass, and what I saw scared the hell out of me, next to my usual seat sat...

Rosalie Hale...

(A/N: I hope you liked my chaptet, I was going to leave you on a cliffhanger, but since I haven't updated in a while, I thought, no, plus I am not thaaaat horrible: p)


	12. Chapter 12

Okays, sorry for those of you who are reading my story and enjoy it. I am not purposely not updating my stories on purpose. If that makes sense. I would like to think that I am now back on track of writing my stories. I am also writing another story If anybody wants to read it. Anyways, here is the next chapter. I hope you like it.

* * *

I couldn't believe it. Rosalie effin hale sat it the seat, right next tomy seat. The seat that is usually unoccupied. Well, how much more trouble cani get myself into. Actually, thinking about it, it could be a lot more. Mabye that is why i was nicknamed danger magnet back in forks.

Why is Rosalie here.

Wait a second guys. I just had a really important thought. If rosalie is back, then does that mean that the others are back too. Ahh, wait until i get my hands on them and wring their necks and burn them to a crisp in a fire. I am just thinking of all the sweet revenge i coukd get on them right now. I might trash Edwards volvo. Actually that is not such a bad thought, whoo, go me.

I had been sat in english now for about a good 20 minutes. I was in my own world until bitchalie had to interupt my musings.

"Hi, i'm Rosalie Hale, i am the new girl here, what is your name?"

I was thinking of now answering her, or even talking to her at all, but then i had really great thought, i could use her to get through to the others, especially edward, when i am done with him, well let's just say he would be wishing he had never been born.

"Hi, my name is Arabella Marie Salvatore, it's very nice to meet you" I obviously did not mention the salvatore part of my name for serious reasons. I can see that it would cause quite an uproar throughout the school "I hope you are having an alright time fitting in, people in this school, can get really annoying sometimes." I said putting on my best fake cheery smile possible.

"Oh i know what you mean. I have barely been here a day and the rumours that i have been hearing about my family and i are getting me on my last nerve. Guess it comes with being a newbie and all."

i just sat there fake smiling and pretending that i was listening when i really wasn't, I couldn't care less what she had to say about her family and herself especially if it involves Edward and Alice.

Rosalie continued rambaling, but i didn't want to listen. Thankfully the bell for the next class went. Great i thought, saved by the bell.

I packed my things away Into my bag and made my way Into my next class which was spanish.

* * *

Ok guys that was my latest chapter i hope you liked it and please keep reading my stories and reviewing them. The next chapter should be up shortly. Thanks a lot. ; )


	13. Chapter 13

kay guys, so here is my next chapter, I hope you like it.

I have decided that I don't want to be early to class ao I have decided to slow down my pace. I was thinking to myself that I will need to take the others out of school and have a serious talk with them about why the cullens ard back and what we should do with them. I guess I will have to find out later because right now I am standing at the door to my spanish class. And I was ten minutes late.

" Sēnorita Arabella, ? Pou que crees que deeb presentarse a la clase diez minutos tarde. Estoy esperando una disculpa de su parte. Va a compensar por su tardanza por tener una detención después de la escuela conmigo. Bueno ahora tomar asiento por favor."

(Translation: Miss Arabella why on earth do you think you could show up to class ten minutes late. I am expecting an apology from you. You will make up for your tandiness by having an after school denention with me. Good now take a seat please.)

Great, just great I thought, first the cullens decide to show up unexpectedly in my life and now I have extended time afterschool because of my 'tardiness'.

I did as I was told because there was no need to extend that time by doing anything irrational. Plus I needed to get home because I had things to do. Yeah, you know what I'm saying. ; ).

Just as the teacher was ACTUALLY about to start teaching (wow, that has never happened before (insert kevin maccalistair home alone look), the door opened and their in all his glory stood none other than emmett cullen.

Great, just how much better can this day get, I thought sarcastically.

"Ahora, ? Quien eres tu, y si se supone qui son de mi clase, bueno ? Come te atreves mostrar uo tan tarde. Yo hape acabo de decir a alguien. No importa, sin embargo, supongo que ya que usted es uno de los nuevos ninõs, voy a dejar que se deslice. De esto seced otra vez va a meter en problemas sin embargo. AIN nos dicen acerca de ti, eñ español."

(Translation: Now who are you, and if you are supposed to be in my class, well, how dare you for showing up so late. I have just have just told someone off. Never mind though, I am guessing that since you are one of the new kids, I will let it slide. If this happens again you will get into trouble though. Now tell us about yourself in spanish)

Emmett told us the usual stuff, though it was probably a lie because it is not what they told me. He said the blonde girl, AKA Rosalie, is his girlfriend and all the boys need to lay off because she is his. Wow possesive much emmett. He also said that he is here with the rest of his family, including his mum and dad, also known as carlisle and esme. Wow this is great, know that I know the details, I can just mess with their heads and hurt them like they hurt me. Mwahahahaha, you cullens don't know what Is about to hit you.

Oh, I just had a thought, none of this is going to start until afterschool today. Wow, damn me and my tardiness.

Ok, that was my latest chapter, I hope you liked it.


	14. Chapter 14

Sorry I didn't put up a new update to my story guys earlier like I said I was going to. I went down to london to visit family today and I really didn't have much time to add a new chapter to my story, for that, I am really sorry.

I would also like to thank all of my frequent reviewers for not giving up on me and my story, you guys are really inspiring, I really lobe your reviews, at the moment I am also writing another story, go on, have a read and see if you like it. Thanks a lot guys. Okay so enought rambling on my part, here is the new chapter guys, I hope you like it, please post your reviews as well thanks, love you 3

* * *

I sat In class for the remainding minutes, I didn't care what the teacher had to say, being a vampire that has lived over a century, you learn everything that spanisb has to offer you.

As soon as the bell rang, i jumped out of my seat and headed to my next class, which was art. I walked into the classroom, and guess what i saw? No i did not see a flying pig of a singing tree... i actually saw another cullen, you were close though. That one cullen in particular though, was alice, to be exact. And i bet you couldn't guess where the only avaliable seat was in the room, could you? Nope, well, let me give you a clue. It was next to me, well this is going just dandy, isn't it.

I took my usual seat. I really couldn't be bothered to chat, so i didn' t aknowladge her, i sat down, got my binder and my pens out my art book and pencils and coulours, and faced the chatty teacher.

I really should have known i had no chance of sitting a full hour in silence with alice sat right next to me, i thought as she started chatting away and making introductions. "Hi my name is alice, alice cullen. Nice to meet you. I just know that we are going to be great friends."

Hmmmmm, i thought, isn't that what she said to the socalled 'Isabella 'Bella' Swan' back in forks. Well it seems to me as though Alice is a two faced person. I was going to say bitch, but that seems a bit harsh, don't you think?

After she said that, all I respondes with was a " Arabella Salvatore", but of course, with It being alice and all, she just had to carry on talking.

"Cool, nice name. It reminds me of this girl called Isabella Swan who we knew back in forks. I didn't really like her, though i pretended to be her friend because she dated my brother Edward at the time. Gosh she was so clingy, and thinking about it, she was ugly too."

I couldn't believe her. So she Is a two faced bitch, i thought to myself. Oh who cares, i never really liked her and her selfish ways anyway. I actually preferred rosalie and her icy queen faćade much better. At least she showed her true feelings about her opinions of people. For that rose, i respect you.

" Hey, you are really pretty you know, you also have great sense of fashion. I like you bestie"...Oh yeah, I thought..." Why don't you sit with my family and I at lunch time?"

"Sure" I agreed, at least now I could get more juicy details on her and her family.

* * *

Okay guys, so that was my latest chapter. I hope you liked It. Escuse any spelling mistakes, i am waiting for a beta reader. Please post your reviews, thanks a lot. Love ya guys xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox. 3


	15. Chapter 15

New chapter guys, I hope you like it. I am thinking of writing two more stories soon as well, 1) Fast and furious and twilight crossover, Bella is going to be the daughter of carter verone, who went to prison, she has to help him out, the cullens find out and she falls for Brian O'Conner, she also becomes friends with dom's gang.

2) Bella is a street races who gets entered back into the world of crime when she is called to do a mission.

I am a big fan of f and f, i love everybody in it. R.I.P Paul Walker.

There was also one, minor,...Que shaking of the head, detail I forgot to put In.

Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight. There I said it. Whoo go me.

Okay back to the story, I didn't forget about you.

* * *

The bell, signaling the fact that art was now over and it was lunch time, rang. Before i could even stand up and pack my books away in my bag, alice the annoying pixie was already dragging me off of my seat and out the door.

"Come on, come on, hurry up. Move it. Do you want to meet my family or not?"

Wow, pushy much. I can't believe i ever ever once upon a time used to like alice even just a smidge. Gosh she is so annoying.

Alice pushed open the cafateria doors , and everybody turned their heads. Hmmmmm, i thought, they are probably wandering what moi, was doing with the new kids. They were probably thinking that i was just trying to stick with them to gain popularity. Well people, the cullens can never be popular, it is just the way they are.

Alice dragged me up to the table that the cullens will be sitting at for the rest of the year. She sat me down next to her. " I am still waiting for my siblings, but don't worry, they will be here soon."

I waited...and waited...and wai...

"Ahh, here they come. Hurry up guys, sit down, let me Introduce you"

They sat down. "Okay, so this girl sat next to me is Arabella salvatore"

"Oh so you are the sibling of the salvatore brothers? I had Mr. Damon Salvatore as my history teacher and Stefan Salvatore is in a few of my classes"

i bet you can't guess who said that. Yep congratulations. You guessed edward right. Gosh he is such a borer. But at least now i can ask Damon and Stefan about the cullens. Of course though, they will want to know why. But then i will just say to them that they are THE cullens that i told them about. Yup, that should do the trick.

"Yes, yes edward" said alice "now let me finish talking. Okay Arrie" Gosh do i hate it when people shorten my name to give me a nickname "This is my adopted brother and sister Rosalie and Emmett, who are dating, Then there is jasper, and then..." hmm, i thought, i wander why she singled out jasper. Oh well, i will probably find out in a second..."there is edward and i, we are dating. But don't worry, he is my adoptive sibling too. "

So that is why. Gosh do i hate them even more now. How could they do that to jasper. Poor sweet calming jasper. And it is not his fault that he tried to kill me on my18th birthday, not It wasn't. All the cullens were putting their blood lust on top of jaspers, the empath, who then now had to deal with everybody else's blood lust. I must say though. I never hated jasper or emmett either, as well as rosalie. So for now they are on the safe side.

"Hey Arrie" said alice interupting my thoughts "why don't you come over to our house tonight so you can meet my parents and we can have a girl sleep over with mymum."

Hmmmm, i though, what harm can they do to me.

"sure, why not?" I replied.

* * *

okay, so that was my latest chapter guys. I hope you liked it. Please review guys. Love you xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox 3


	16. Chapter 16

Ok, I am back oh so wonderful readers who love the world of me and my fanfiction stories. I am back and ready to write you guys another chapter to this story. Don't forget, I am also writing another story, go and have a read if you want to. Love my readers sooooo much. ㈍9. This chapter is for you are your reviews. Thanks a lot.

* * *

I sailed through the rest of the day. There was no more drama involving the cullens although people did still stare. When the final bell rang indicating the end of the day i made my way over to the cullens car, they were already standing there.

"Hey bestie" of course that came from alice, and I am sooooo, not your bestie, "we will drive to our house and you can just follow behind us. Is there anything that you need to go home tk collect of to drop of?"

I shook my head as a no.

"Okay then" said rosalie, tentatively smiling at me. "Let us be off."

I made my way over to my car, in my buggati of course, i heard gasps when the cullens learned that the most expensive car in the lot was mine. I smirked. I got in the drivers seat and turned on the Ignition. I nodded my head to edward who was looking at me in the rearview mirror as an indication the let him know that i was ready to leave. He took off driving at a ridiculous speed for thinking, that i was human.

150miles per hour. What was even worse was that he sped out of the school parking lot at 70miles per hour.

I easily matched his speed though.

About five minutes later, we pulled up in a driveway and mansion, similar to the ones back in forks. I wasn't suprised at the size, the one we lived in now was similar to the ones back in forks. The house was also decorated similar to the one back in forks. Probably another Esme special.

I got out of my car and met the cullens at the front door. Alice opened the door with her key. I stood next to rosalie who turned and said to me..." I really love your cars, i am actually really into cars, although i don't look like it. I would love to be a mechanic, and your car is amazing. Would it be possible if i was able to check out the engine?" She asked me with a pouting lip and pleading eyes.

"sure" i agreed and handed her the keys to my baby. "If there is even a scratch on it when you are done, you are buying me a new one" i threatened

she agreed and practicaly ran to my car.

I then walked inside and followed the freshest scents of the cullens to follow where they went to. I found them all talking to esme in the kitchen. I wandefed what they were doing there since they don't eat. Probably trying to put up a fake façade.

Of course the cullens didn't know i knew them, so know i also had to pretend like i didn't know carlisle and esme. She turned to me and said "Hi you must be Arabellasalvatore, it is so nice to meet friends of my children, how are you dear?"

This is the thing i always liked about esme, she was so caring, even when she didn't know you.

"Hello you must be Mrs Cullen, it is very nice to meet you"

"oh please dear, call me esme, mrs cullen makes me sound so old"

"ok esme"i replied smiling at her.

For the next couple of hours, we all just sat around the lounge room, and chatted. I really liked rosalie and esme, but i, with all my heard hated alice.

Afew seconds later, i heard a car pull into the driveway. I of course couldn't say anything because theh thought i was human.

"hmm", said esme, "it seems like carlisle is here, he is my husband"

great, i prepared myself to meet carlisle, the founder of the cullen family.

* * *

okay that was my latest chapter guys, i hope you liked it. Please review.

And here is a vote sort of thing. Comment in your reviews, i personally like all of the, but whondo you thing is better looking:

1) George Clooney

2) Matt Damon

3) Brad Pitt


	17. Authors Note: Please read : p

A/N:

Sorry guys, so sorry I haven't updated though. You need to read this. I am continuing to write my stories, I will definitely have a new update tomorrow. I got a new laptop and I am just sorting out the windows to write and other important things like that. Do not worry, I will definitely be continuing my story. Please review . Tomorrow.

Love y' all. XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoX. Again, Sorry.


	18. Chapter 18

Okay Guys, so I am all sorted out. No need to worry. Here is a chapter for today and I will write another one for you tomorrow. Here it is, I hope you like it. please review. love you all 3.

* * *

Carlisle walked through the door, not yet noticing the likes of me. I waited until he finally seemed to notice me. Gosh, about time. For vampires, they really are slow.

He sat down in the love seat next to Esme and he finally decided to look at me.

"Oh hello, who are you, I didn't notice you" Ya think, I thought "Are you one of my children's friends?"

"Yes Mister Cullen, I am actually your daughter Alice's friend. She invited my to your home so I could meet you guys. I guess she wanted an approval from you guys on me"

"Oh, Ok, I approve" Carlisle and Esme said at the same time. They looked at each other and giggled. Ahhh, what love can do to you I thought, thinking of Klaus and I.

"Oh and please miss..." He paused waiting for a name, which I gave to him "Arabella, Arabella Salvatore" "Miss Salvatore please Call me Carlisle"

"Okay Carlisle" I fake grinned.

I couldn't stand to be in this house any longer with these sparkly vampires so I decided it was time to take my leave.

"I must be going now, I am afraid that I have to cook dinner for my untalented brothers and they will be probably wandering where I could have got to"

Everyone agreed that I should be going because I have been kept quite a while. And don't think I didn't notice Edward giving me all those creepy glances. Pervert. I made my way home after being dropped back of at the school to collect my car. I thought. that meeting was not so bad after all. I still hate them though, but I can make an acception to Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett. They never did me any wrong. I sat in my car thinking about all the ways I could hurt the rest of the cullens like they tried to hurt me. Oh what a lovely year this is going to be, I thought.

* * *

Okay, I hope you liked my chapter. Please review. love ya 3


	19. Chapter 19

New chapter guys, I hope you like it, thank you everybody who likes my story and writes amazing reviews. They are really inspiring. I also forgot to mention it, but Bella has loads of powers. 33333

* * *

When I walked inside the door to the Salvatore boarding house, I was greeted with a load of

"...Hi, Arabella, where have you been..."

"...What took you so long to get home..."

and

"...Where have you been..."

And also a

"...Where the hell have you been..."

I bet you can't guess who that was from.

Relax guys, I was just out with the Cullens and...

"you were what!?" I was cut off by a load of loud astonished shouts by everybody in the boarding house.

"Hear me out ok, no one I allowed yo speak until I am done talking"

They all nodded their heads as a sign of yes, I will do what you ask, no interruption.

"The reason why I was with the Cullens is because I went over to their house and I wanted to anaylise how much they had changed since they left me, the human Bella back in forks. Now here is the think, I plan of beating every single Cullen in that Coven to a pulp, apart from Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie. I like Rosalie because, I know that Edward told her to act like she hated me to scare me off. I also know that, because I read it in her thoughts that Rosalie really liked me as a best friend and also a sister. I also know that another reason why Rosalie acted like she hated me is because she was just protecting her family. So she is off the hook. Jasper, on Bella's eighteenth birthday when I cut myself and Edward just had to be a fool and make it worse by throwing me into a table, I was never mad at him for trying to drink my blood and drain me dry. In fact I applaud him for still having that little bit of restraint, also all the other family pushing their blood lust onto jasper the empath also didn't help at all. So he is also off the hook. And last and Least, Emmett, he was like the other big brother I never had. He was kind funny, and charming, but he also treated me like a family should treat each other. I never hated him either, he is a big teddy bear with a great heart, I could tell that he didn't want to leave me their in the woods, but since I was Edward's "mate" whatever Edward said went. So Emmett, Rosalie and jasper had to leave along with the rest of the family. The rest of the Cullens though, will pay for the pain that they thought they could cause me, I will tourture them, then kill them. I was just trying to get more information out of them and to also see if the information that I did have was correct. They are going to be in for one heluva surprise, and when they find out it was "bella" as well, well, I'll just say if they were humans they would certainly have a heart attack. Any questions?"

Everybody in the room shook their heads saying that they all understood perfectly.

"Good" I said " Come on Klaus, baby, we need some alone time, we have not had some just you and me time in quite a while."

He put his arm around me and together we walked up the stairs to our room. Klaus made sweet love to me, and when we were done we just stared into each others eyes.

"Klaus" I sais "Just know that whatever happens, I still do and will always love you"

" I love you too Arabella. I always will.

He pressed his lips to mine, and kissed, not in a heated was but in a way for showing love. like a gentle kiss.

We finished what we started before, giving all our love to our other halves.

* * *

Ok guys, latest chapter, I hope you liked it, please review. Love yo 3.


	20. Chapter 20

Second Chapter for the day everyone. Enjoy. Review please.

* * *

"Okay everyone" I said to my family whilst we were getting ready to leave the house for school. "Alice is probably going to sit with her table at lunch today. I am going to try and get as close to their family as I can before we strike. When Alice asks me to sit with her family today, I want you guys to throw a tantrum basically, and I want you all to act like you hate me, even Stefan, Damon and Klaus. I am then going to go crying into the arms of Alice. She is then going to take me to her house. Instead of putting my books in my school bag, I am instead going to put in a lot of stuff that could help me get back at the Cullens. Don't forget who is off the hook. I just want to have a little fun before we get down to real business. "

They all nodded their heads in approval of my plan. I guess all the readers of the short section of my life are probably wandering how I can predict all that I said. Well, THAT is easy, I also have a future seeing power like Alice. But, mine is much more advanced than hers, what I see is set in stone, and I can see the future that is thousands and thousands of years later. I can also see the people and every other supernatural being in the world, including the la-push shape-shifters.

We all got into our cars, me in my black and midnight blue Audi R8. Damon got in his old time junk car and Stefan got in his car, can you believe it, it was even worse than Damon's. They are so stupid sometimes, everybody else in this place could pick a good car, even Elena, but not them. Gosh.

We arrived at the school in no time, I could see Edwards Volvo, great the Cullen's are here, but then I could also see a red portable BMW. I knew it was Rosalie's, she obviously has good taste, like me.

The first few lessons before lunch flew by. And then it was time for lunch. I walked into the cafeteria and saw my family seated at their usual table. I gave them a nod as a go ahead, time to put my plan into action.

Alice Cullen walked up to me "Ara, come sit with me and my family at our table" Gosh she has been a Vampire for how long, but she doesn't know that you are supposed to say 'My family and I' Tut, tut, tut. What am I going to do with supernatural beings these days.

"Ok Alice" I smiled trying to sound enthusiastic. She gave me a big grin and practically yanked my arm off me to get me to her table. Geez, calm down please.

"Hey everybody" said Alice sitting me down in a seat next to her, she was sat next to jasper, of course, she had to keep up the pretences. Let's stop joking around here, Alice, you AND I both know that Jasper was not her real mate. It was out in plain sight, you could read it off her face like an open book.

My family came over to the table then

"Arabella, why are you sitting with them?Come and sit with us!"

"No thanks, bugger off, I want to sit with the cullens today, leave me alone"

"Fine, if you are going to sit with them, then we no longer will speak to you, you are no longer our friends, and you are no longer our family, you belong with THEM!"

I then proceeded to fake cry and lay my head on Alice' Shoulder.

"Oh and Arabella?"

"Yes Klaus?"

"Y

" I no longer consider you my girlfriend either, we are over. I Hate you!"

I fake cried and cried as they walked away and Alice tried to soothe me. Keyword : Tried.

"Ara?" Asked Rosalie "Would you like to come over to our house tonight and we could also talk about what happened, we could also have a girl sleepover, just you and me in my room...if you want?" Said Rosalie quickly, thinking that I was going to reject her.

I smiled at Rosalie and agreed. She smiled at me too. A thought quickly entered my head, when this is all over, we should ask Rose, Em and Jazz to join our coven. of course after we reveal who we really are. That is a great Idea.

The lunch bell rang and I made my way to biology...

* * *

Dun, Dun, Dun.

Sorry I am so mean guys, I left you on a cliffhanger. I Hope you like it. Please review 3


	21. Chapter 21

New chapter everyone, enjoy 3 BTW, Bella also has a mind reading power. Oh yeah, and I personally like Brad Pitt, Matt Damon + George Clooney. 3

* * *

I walked through the class door into biology. What I saw made me see red. Edward effing Cullen was sat next to my seat, at the same desk as me. Could this day possibly get any worse. No, I don't think it can. Hopefully.

I took a seat next to him and them proceeded to try and ignore him.

"Hello, My Name is Edward Cullen, It is a pleasure to meet you, ... and you are?"

Sooooo going to kill you.

"I already know who you are, I went to your house yesterday, idiot."I really didn't want to talk to him because I might kill him in front of these innocent humans. If they see me kill someone there is a possibility they may be blinded for life.

"Oh"

Yeah, that's right "oh"

"So what do you think off me, am I hot, or am I hot." If Human Bella really existed, and still went out with this jerk, I would be feeling really sorry for her right now. Not like I don't reel sorry for myself though.

"I think that you are ugly, and that you are an egotistical Jerk, am I right, or right?"

"Er,...Let's just do the work that our teacher set us"

"O.K."

Know this is what I have been waiting for this whole time, peace and quiet from Edward Cullen. At that moment, I felt a slight tugging inside my head. I already knew what it was. It was Edward trying to read my mind. Let me tell you here mate, that is never, ever, in a bizzilion, Gazzilion years going to happen. I am a physical and mental shield.

I decided know was the right time to tap into his mind.

IN EDWARDS HEAD:

Hey, wait a minute, why can't I read her mind. She reminds me of Bella. Gosh, that weak puny human annoyed me to no end. And she even thought that I was in love with her. Stupid girl, that was never going to happen, I love Alice, She has been having an affair with me since not long after she joined the Cullen household with Jasper. He is so stupid too, he is an empath and all, but he still doesn't know the feelings that Alice and I have towards each other. Vampire idiot. In the next few years, Alice and I are going to break away from the Cullen's and we are going to get married and live a happy life of our own. We will also not stick to Carlisle's stupid animal diet, we are going to change back to human diet, and then somehow, we are going to take over and rule the world. I will be her king and she will be my queen.

BACK TO BELLA:

Gosh, Edward is really messed up in the head. He should be called Edweird. He and Alice are having an affair. Jasper doesn't know. I have a feeling that Carlisle, Esme, Rose, and Em know. So why doesn't jasper, something really weird is going on here and I am going to get to the bottom of it.

* * *

The Bella rang, saying that it was time to go to the next lesson, My bag was packed and I was out the door before any other person had even registered in their minds that the bell went.

The final lesson of the day flew by without a hitch. I had already texted my family and Klaus to say that I was staying at the Cullen's for a few nights. I also told them that I loved them so much.

The final bell went, signalling the fact that the school day was over. I went over to Rosalie's car and waited for the Cullen's to exit the building.

Rose and Emmett were quite close to me know...

"Nice car Rosalie" I said

"How did you know it was mine"

"That's easy, you have style, just like me"

She grinned.

"where is your car, Klaus has my keys to drive my car home. He had them when we got to school and I think he forgot to give them back. I will collect them from him first thing tomorrow morning."

She nodded and smiled at me. Rose, Em, Jazz and I all got into rose' BMW and made our way to the Cullen mansion.

"Rosalie. when we get their, can we go for a drive, I need to tell you something, it is important"

"Sure", she agreed.

* * *

Ooh, what do you think is going to happen?

Please review guys, I luv u so Muc


	22. Chapter 22

New chapter guys. Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight. Thanks to all the reviews also everybody. Enjoy the chapter.

* * *

Rose dropped everybody off in front of the house and rose and I went for a drive. We drove for a while before Rose decided to start up a conversation.

"Soooo...What is it that you wanted to talk to me about?"

Nice, I thought, I like a person who get's straight to the point. No Bull####ing.

"Rosalie, I am going to tell you something very important about me. I want you to have all open ears and you must not tell anybody anything that I am about to tell you right now. At least not until the time is right. Do you understand me? You must not tell anybody, not even Emmett. "

"I understand Arabella. I swear that I will not tell anybody anything that I hear today. Unless you are ready to tell them"

"Thanks Rose" I gave her a small grin.

"Ok, first things first, I am not who you think you are. You knew me before, but I went by another name, but I will get to that in a bit. I know that you and your family are vampires and..."

"What, what are you talking about? You must be going crazy!" Said Rosalie panicked that I knew her families secret.

"Rosalie, just listen. I am not going crazy. And you for a fact know that I am not going crazy. Just listen to what I have to say. I know that you and your family are vampires. I know this because I am one too."

"What, no you are not, you are human, not a vampire. Stop joking around. "

"Just listen please, I will explain" I said getting a little impatient "There are two types of vampires in the world. There is your type of vampire, the ones who sparkle in the sun, can go out in the sun ect. Then there is our type of vampire. The original type. I am one of the first of our kind. The stake through the heart, weak to vervain, and burn in the sunlight type of vampires. The only way that we can walk in the sunlight is if we wear these rings" I said showing Rosalie mine, she looked shocked "They are lapis lazuli rings, and for them to work they have to be made by a Bennett witch. Do you know my friend Bonnie, well, she is a Bennett witch. Her great something grandmother put a spell on the rings so that vampires could walk in the sunlight.

Have you ever heard stories about the Michaelson's. They are the originals, they are the first vampires to ever walk on earth, Night crawlers, if you will. Niklaus Michaelson, the hybrid. Part vampire and werewolf? Well, do you know Klaus, who I had a supposed 'argument' with at lunch today. "

She nodded

"Well, he is Niklaus."

Rosalie looked shocked, and their is still more to come.

"And we are married"

If vampires could, it looked like Rosalie would be having a heart attack. If we were in any other situation, it would be comical, but we were not in another situation, we were in this situation.

"You...A..A..and ...k, kl, Klaus" Rosalie barely managed to stutter out.

I nodded, locking my fingers together.

"ok and what else do you have to tell me?"

"Well, my brothers are vampires as well, but I am guessing you already knew that. My brother Stefan was the ripper of Virginia in the 1900's..."

"wait, Stefan, as in the Stefan who goes to our school is the ripper"

"Wow, anything else?" She demanded.

"I also have every power that you can think of, Mind reading, Turning someone back to a human, giving somebody a baby, giving somebody their own power or gift. "

"Ok," she nodded, trying to give a smile "Is that it because I already have quite a lot to take in"

"Well, I do have quite a bit more to say, but I just think that I can tell you one very last important fact today. if I tell you anything else, your head might explode. The rest can come on another day...O,K, your family previously knew me as...Bella Swan.

To say Rosalie looked shocked was such an understatement.

* * *

Okay guys, did you like it? Please review XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxX 3


	23. Chapter 23

New chapter 3. luv ya guys

* * *

Rose sat there shocked for a while. Can vampires even go into shock. Well, it seems like this one can. I hope Rose still likes me, I will be so sad if she doesn't because I already think of her like a sister so me.

Rosalie finally managed to choke out the words "Bel...Bella S..Swan? You are B...bel...Bella S..wan?"

"Yep, that's me"

She just sat there for a while before she threw her arms around me. "Oh my gosh Bella, I am so sorry for how I treated you, I will understand if you hate me, but I will really appreciate it if you don't" She managed a small smile.

"Rosalie, don't worry, I don't have you, in fact I already think of you as a sister. And , I know why you pretended to hate me back in Forks. You were trying to keep your family safe, away from prying eyes. I understood that Rose, and to be honest, for the record, I never really liked Alice. Sorry to speak of your sister like this, but I think that she is a vindictive bitch"

She smiled, and it slowly turned into a grin.

"Oh my Gosh Bells, you don't know how happy I am to hear you say that, I feel the exact same way. Ever since she showed up on our doorstep and into our lives with jasper, I had always hated her. Jasper, not at all, but her on the other hand. I think that there is something going on between her and Edward. They have both been acting really strange lately. I want them to both leave our family, they don't belong here. Bells, do you think you could help me get back at them for all the horrible things they've done and said to me, you Jazz and Emm lately."

I grinned "Great minds think alike"

We travelled back to the house, grinning and smiling all the way. Damn, are Alice and Edward going to regret everything that they have done and said. By the time we are done with them, they are going to wish they were never even born.

* * *

Sorry, it was just a short chapter guys, another update up later tonight. Please review. 3


	24. Chapter 24

People have been asking me for another chapter today, well, here it is, and the next one will be in the morning. Love you all 3 and enjoy

* * *

We walked inside the front door of the Cullen household. We were bombarded with a load of questions, more along the lines of: " Where have you two been?"

We didn't get a question from Edward or Alice for that matter, but that was because they were having their own little rendezvous. Nothing to worry about where they were now was there.

"Relax guys, Rosalie and I just went for a drive to have a talk and to get to know each other better" That was all true, I thought, but I just missed out a few certain facts.

"okay" Squealed the one and only running at a human pace down the stairs to come and hug me "Know that we are all FINALLY here, we can get down to business, come on Rosalie and Esme, that means you too" Is she a bossy boots, or a bossy boots, I thought.

She dragged us up the stairs to Rosalie and Emmett's room. When I stepped inside, I gasped in surprise. The room was huge, I mean huge. It was four times as big as my room back in forks. And, it was purple and black. Two colours that suited Rosalie greatly. I walked through a door that was connected to a wall in her room. It was a bathroom about half the size of her room. To ay I wasn't surprised was a huge understatement. I mean...and cold ones don't even need to use a bathroom. They don't sweat, of use the...you know what. I walked back out into her room, and saw another door that I hadn't seen before. I walked over to it and opened it, it was a closet, a huge walk in closet, it was bigger that the bathroom, but smaller than the bedroom. I looked at the designer clothes noticing that they were both Rosalie and Emmett's.

A high pitched voice caused me to snap out of it.

"Okie dokie, know that I think that she is finally done with her oogling, we can finally start with what we are all here for. Rosalie and Arabella, take a seat at the desk, Esme and I are going to do your hair and give you a whole makeover."

She is so annoying, and who told the messenger that I wanted to change how I look, I like how I look, in fact I love how I look.

Rosalie and I gave each other a ' Prepare yourself, and don't try to kill them look' before taking our seats. Four hours later, we were finally done, I looked at myself in the mirror. There was one simple sentence that I needed to say : I hated it. I literally looked liked Alice, she even have me the same hairstyle as herself, with short spiky black hair that was poking out in all directions.

Rosalie looked at me and tried to hold in her laugh, but a few giggles escaped, Alice gave her a wtf look.

well, it is a good thing that I can grow my hair back really fast.

Alice sighed "know we can be best friends, sisters even"

I bet I had a strange look on my face. Rosalie burst out laughing and a few giggles escaped Esme's mouth.

We did a lot of girly things, like paint each others nails and look at cute human boys in magazines.

"Okay" said alice "Let's talk about Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle and Edward."

We all sighed, I wandered where this conversation was going to go. I also hoped that I could get some information on her and Edward and their love life. I can't wait until the cat it out of the bag.

* * *

Okay guys, that was just a quick chapter for tonight. Did you like it? Please REVIEW Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox Love you all.


	25. Authors note 2

Sorry I didn't review guys. something unexpected came up. definitely have a new chapter up tomorrow morning. sorry. love ya 3


	26. Chapter 26

Two trailer park girls go round the outside, round the outside, round the outside x2

Guess who's back,

Back again,

I am back,

Tell a friend,

Guess who's back, guess who's back, guess who's back, guess who's back, guess who's back, guess who's back, guess who's back,

du du du

Haha, had to guys, love ya don't hate me, i also love Eminem, me and my friend are hooked on his music. 3

Sorry guys, i know i haven't updated in a while, but please don't hate me. 1). First i had writers block 2). I went on a school trip with my friends and we weren't allowed to take phones computers or anything like that. I am so sorry, here is my new chapter. 3

Thanks for the patience 3

* * *

"Okay guy's Edward Carlisle and Jasper it is, let's talk about Edward first, he is sooooo hot. " Er, not, imagine me throwing up guys.

"Well, back afew months ago, before we came here" said alice "Edward used to date this girl called Isaballa Swan. I don't know what he saw in her, he was ugly, just a plain jane. She sure as well was clumsy too. You know what to, we wasted sooo much of our money on that poor thing too. she actually thought i was her socalled best friend, ha yeah right, i was using her, because it was fun and we had nothing more interesting to do at the time. She was ugly and pale as well, and on top of that she was also clumsy. She had, sense in fashion either, everytime we went shopping an i picked out a nice outfit for her, she would scrunch up her ugly face in disgust, gosh, she had no sense at all."

By the time Alice had finished her speech i was fuming. Of course Alice didn't know because she was still babbling, but Rosalie took one look at my face and she knew if Alice didn't shut up i would do some serious damage to her hard as rock porcelain skin. No beauty products would ever be able to make her look as good again.

"Ooh, and here is more" said Pixie, "whilst Edward was 'dating' Isabella Swan, he was actually going out with Tanya Denali, a family friend. I know that he doesn't love her, because he loves me, i know that because when he was dating her, he was also dating me, and we got was further in our relationship than any of them got with Edward. Also, i don't really love Jasper, it is just a little act i put on, i love Edward, i am cheating on Jasper. Aargh, he is just so stupid, i can't believe he hasn't even figured it out yet. And Jasper is soooo ugly covered in those scars. Edward, well Edward is my own personal Adonis. Jasper, he is my own personal hell. A monster, he calls himself that, and i strongly agree. So what have you girls got to say hmmm? Any juicy deets Arabela?"

A stone cold heartless bitch, that is exactly what Alice is. I so badly wanted to rip her to pieces and kill her right here and now, but i have to be patient. I want to torture the family in the worst way possible, and by the looks of it, Rose did too. I am so smart. Thank Heavens that i brought a voice recorder with me and recorded the whole conversation. I now have proof on both Alice and Edward. And now I just need some on Carlisle and Esme.

* * *

Everyone was sat in the living room, ha living, anything but, of the Cullen household, including Carlisle and Esme. There was an embarrassing silence heavy in the air. I couldn't stand it any longer and just as i was about to get up and take my leave, Jasper broke the silence.

"How about we play a game of truth or dare?"

Oh, thanks Jasper, boy do i owe him one, because unless he has spoken up things were going to have gotten worse.

Everyone agreed, apart from Carlisle and Esme, of course, the responsible parents.

" I'm starting though" said Jasper. Everyone nodded.

"Ok, Rosalie truth or dare?"

"Dare"

"Ok, i dare you to bring get all of your clothes and burn them all"

She shrugged, and went upstairs to retrieve her clothes whilst we all went outside and i started a fire in the back yard. I could tell that Rose didn't even care about the clothes being burnt, they weren't even her style, they were Alice's. But Alice was a whole other thing to talk about, she stood crying, well, crying as much as cold ones could cry and screaming "Nooooo, take me anything but the clothes, please not the clothes".

Everyone stood sniggering in the background, sometimes, instead of having a walking, talking person as a mate, i really do think that Alice's mate are clothes.

Rose tossed all the clothes into a fire and we al watched, apart from Alice as the clothes turned into ash right before her eyed. I knew Rose would be overjoyed because she would be finally be able to wear her own style of clothes, I didn't want to burst her bubble so i kept my trap shut, but, I can bet you that Alice will drive down in her car to the mall this very night, and at two oclock, in the morning, we will probably be waiting for the mall to open. And i can say that won't be very pleasant because the whole family would probably be squished up in her tiny yellow Porsche, including me trying to find a suitable space whilst Alice would have been sitting in the drivers seat happily inspecting her nails.

When that was over it was Rose's turn to pick somebody. She pretended to be choosing somebody, but we both knew who she was going to pick.

"Emmett, Truth or Dare"

"Awww, come on Rosie, you should have told me the dare straight out because we all knew that i was going to be the man here and choose dare."

"O.K then, I dare you to strip naked and run down the streets singing the song by snakeships and Tinashe. Then you need to go to the mayors house, still naked and skinny dip in their outside pool, and finally, you need to go to Taylor Sweedle's house and ask for a packet of condoms and some birth control pills."

Emmett agreed and stripped but naked. I picked up a nearby camera to record the dare and followed everyone out the door.

Emmett started running down the streets singing:

"All my friends I'm wasted,

Can I heat this club,

Can I drink too much,

On a Friday night I'm wasted,

My eyes are black and red,

I'm crawling back to you babe, X2

The whole population of the female members on the street had stuck their heads outside of windows and doors to get a good look at Emmett's Ding - Dong. Not something I wanted to see. Their eyes were starting to pop out of their eye sockets and their jaws were nearly touching the floor. The edges of their mouths started to collect the sliva and they began to drool.

Next stop was the mayors house. Emmett jumped over the back fence and we all followed, Alice of course complaining. He jumped into the pool. Not such a good idea because know there was barely any water left in the actual pool and there was plenty or water splashed around the outsides. Emmett tried to swim and a few minutes later, they mayor came outside carrying a crow bar. He took one look at Emmett's huge form, not noticing the nakedness and ran back into the house screaming like a girl. We all cracked up laughing and began rolling around on the floor, nearly crying of laughter, me, crying of laughter.

Next we all went to Taylor's house. Emmett knocked on the door whilst we waited in the car. She answered, luckily her parents weren't home.

Her eyes saw Emmett's face and began to go down towards his lower reigon's.

"Hi Taylor, me and me girlfriend were doing you know what, and we forgot condoms. I came to you because you would most likely have them. Oh, and cam i have some birth control pills, just in case, don't want me girl getting pregnant just yet."

"Sure" She nodded going back into the house seeming a bit dissapointed. She came back out a few minutes later carrying what Emmett wanted. She handed them to him.

Emmett said "Thanks and was about to leave"

"Wait" He turned to look at her "If you need anything, just call me" She made a move to grab his bits, but Emmett quickly took a step back looking scared. Rosalie looked pissed and she started to quietly growl.

"Erm, no thanks, bye, i gotta go"

Emmett turned and ran to the car and jumped in.

He looked down and sighed.

"Ah, man, i was on a high thinking of my Rosie, and then look what she made it do, she made it go flat" He whined

Everyone looked at each other and burst out laughing. Sometimes i really do wander what goes on in Emmett's head.

* * *

When we got home and Emmett had finally put his clothes back on, it was his turn to dare someone.

He looked around the room.

"Eddy - Kins, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare"

"Hmmmm" Emmett sighed "Always the looser you were."

Edward growled.

"Calm down Eddie"Emmett taunted.

"Are you sure you are not gay and did you really love Bella swan?"

 **(No offence to gay people)**

 **Everyone suddenly Listened, intent on what Edward had to say.**

"No Emmett, i am not gay, and yes i did love Bella Swan"

Liar, he lied right through his teeth. Fucking Bastard .

"Jasper" Said Edward "Truth or Dare"

He thought about it for a moment.

"Dare"

"I Dare you to eat 4 burgers and 5 Hot dogs and a chocolate milkshake. "

Jasper thought about it for a moment before saying

"And what is the forefit?"

"You have to kiss Arabella for 10 seconds, on the lips"

"Arabella, you don't mind do you?"

I shook my head as a no gesture. I didn't mind. Jasper was kind of cute anyway. But i still love my Klaus, i would never cheat on him. Plus i wanted to get back at Alice and also make her Jealous, showing her what she was missing out on. How could she call Jasper ugly, he is anything but. Those scars are not ugly, but a reminder of who he is and a reminder that he fought for our country.

"Well, choice number two it is then. Jasper said coming towards me.

He leaned in and pressed his lips to mine. They didn't feel hard like i was expecting, but they felt like soft new fluffy pillows. I grabbed the hair on the back of his neck and pulled him closer to me. I could tell that he was surprised, but then he did the same thing locking his hands in my hair. The kiss was deep, but before we could get any further, Edward said, time's up. Jasper sighed and leaned back, staying sat next to me. Alice tried to put on a face that showed, Shock, Hurt and Betrayal. Nobody believed her, especially Jasper who was the Empath.

"Alice your last" Said Jasper, "Truth or Dare"

"I choose truth"

"Well then, i dare you to go to the largest shopping mall in America, which is called Mall of America, and it is based in Bloomington Minnesota. You have to break in and steal a large flat screen plasma TV and you also haave to leave you most famous set of clothes there. "

"Option two?" Alice sighed

"You burn all your clothes like Rosalie, but this time it also includes, bags, shoes, make-up, jewellery and all those other necessities. " Alice looked horrified.

"Option one it is then, let's got. "


	27. Chapter 27

New chapter today guys, Enjoy 3. Sorry I took so long to update. Thanks for the support in my stories. 3

* * *

We had decided to skip school the next day since we all knew just about everything they had to teach us. We wouldn't have been going though if Carlisle had quizzed me in every subject and I hadn't known my stuff, but luckily, he had quizzed me and I had known the answer to every single Question that he has asked.

The drive to Minnesota from Virginia took around 20 hours and 30 minutes. We had reached the mall and we were waiting for Alice to do what she had to. She got out of the car and went up to the nearest window. It was very high up, especially for little Alice over here. Luckily she had on like 9 inch stiletto heels. Typical Alice.

She was able to open the window from the outside and she climbed through, onto the inside.

We all followed suit, me carrying the video camera to record Alice's part of the dare. We all walked around the mall for a bit, looking for the section in the centre where they held all the electrical gadgets that the young people of today use. We finally found it after a good ten minutes, which, mind you is long for a Vampire, whatever the type.

I saw the TV that we were supposed to take, and I pointed it out to the others. Alice walked over to it and tried to take it down from it's spot from where it was hanging on the wall. I can clearly assure you guys, that it was not a good idea for Alice. The TV was so big compared to her small figure that she stumbled it her stiletto's and fell, breaking the TV into pieces on landing. We all tried to hold in our laughs, but it was near impossible, especially with Emmett in the room and Alice huffing and puffing on the floor.

After we had all calmed down, and Alice had stopped her grumbling, she went to go take down the other TV off the wall. Before she could also break this one, Emmett rushed over to her and helped her to carry the TV out of this part of the mall. I had managed to record the whole episode by the way, just to let you know. We were now making our way to the area where all the people shopped for clothes. We paused whilst Edward went to go and take over the job from Alice of carrying the big electrical device with Emmett and Alice began to rummage through her handbag trying to find her favourite outfit.

She heaved a big dry-less sob and I almost, almost felt sorry for her. She placed the clothes down on a nearby bench and we began to make our way out of the mall and to the car so we could of course go back home. As we were walking, we saw a light shining on the ground, then we saw a few pairs of shoes and so on and so on until it got to the heads. There standing directly in front of us were 9 security Gaurds and 6 policemen. We all looked at each other and made a mad dash, Emmett and Edward dropping the TV and leaving it behind and me of course still holding the video camera and recording the whole scene.

We ran and ran until we came up to and exit door, we pushed it trying to get it to open, we of course had no look, not with these lot with me. We looked around trying to find another possible way out of here, but we were to late. We would have gone the same way we came in, but you could have only gone in and not out, for some weird reason. We were too late by know, and all 15 gaurds and officers rounded up on us, locking our hands behind our backs. None of us tried to fight, because we all wanted to quickly get this over with as soon as possible and head on home.

We were led outside to the awaiting police cars and we were shoved into the back. I had the worst luck of all and was placed in the car that also had Alice and Edward. Great, I thought and sighed, Just my effin' luck.

We were just about to pull out of the mall lot when Alice screamed "WAIT". Wow, eardrum breaker much, I thought. The driver slammed his foot down on the breaks and turned to look at Alice.

"Look" She pointed "You can't just leave my baby there" She cried, "Someone may take it or it might get damaged"

The two officers looked at each other and laughed.

"Sweetie, what are you on? That is clearly not your car"

Alice looked at them like they had grown two heads.

"Excuse me, like, who are you. Can you not tell that only our family can buy expensive cars like that, it is kind of obvious judging by the expensive clothes I am wearing" She said gesturing towards herself "And my gold, silver, black, platinum and bronze credit cards that are in my jacket pocket which have over 2billion dollars each on them. With them, i will obviously be able to have any car I want, and right now... I WANT MY PORSCHE... Not this crap camero car. Entender. **(Translation : Understand).**

"Ok, ok miss, we understand we will have a tow truck bring your car to the station, is that alright?"

"Well, I guess that will do. "

* * *

At the Police station.

We were all being questioned, and it was my go first.

"What is your name?"

"Why do you care?"

"How old are you?"

"None of your business." The questioner gave a sigh, and went through his notes. I decided to rummage through his head.

"...JACKPOT, she is one sexy thang, i bet i can bed her in less that a day, we obviously i can, just look at me, i am handsome, who would not want me, i am irresistible. "

uugh, i tuned out, i did not want to hear his colourful thoughts of him in bed with me.

"And are the people who you are with your friends?"

"Why?"

"What were you doing at the mall in the middle of the night?"

What do you think stupid.

"I dunno"

I propped my feet up on the table in front of me.

"If you are not going to speak, i will have to put you in a holding cell for the night."

"Fine by me, my parents won't care, i'm and emancipated minor anyway, they are long buried in a grave by now, what can they say.

He looked at me one last time and then shouted 'next.'

* * *

Rosalie P.O.V

"What is your name miss?"

"Rosalie"

"Rosalie what?

"Hale, Cullen, McCarthy, whichever you choose."

"And of what relation are those people to you who were with you today."

"Siblings, boyfriend" Of course i couldn't say husband, i am still in high school, again, although i have been a vampire for decades. "and friend"

"Why were you at the mall today?"

"Because." I began inspecting my nails, and then i dug out my mirror from my jacket pocket. I began praising my features.

"Because what?"

"Look at me, i am soooo pretty, don't you think, gosh i could probably top Victoria Secrets most well paid model right now. " The person questioning me gave an annoyed sigh. I just sighed at him and rolled my eyes at his impatient human behavior.

"And are you and emancipated minor as well?"

"Maybe, maybe not."

"And have you got anything else you want to say before we bring in another person to be questioned?"

"Nope" I said popping the 'p'.

"Well then you are free to go, at least i got more out of you that the last one. NEXT."

* * *

Emmett P.O.V

Yay, it was my turn, i am going to have so much fun.

"What is your name sir?

"McCarthy - Cullen, Emmett sir." I shouted saluting the man.

"And how old are you?"

" 142" I said in a serious tone.

"Stop fooling around boy, you look to be around 23, so i guess i'll put that down" he began writing down on his notebook.

"Actually sir, i am 18"

"O.k" he sighed and crossed out his previous answer and and replaced it with the number 18.

"And where were you born?"

"Nashville, Tennessee, sir."

"And what was the reason you were at the mall for?"

"We played truth or dare and Alice had to steal a T.V and leave her favourite clothes there. "

"Have you got parents?"

"Yes"

"What are there names?"

"Mamma bear and pappa doc."

"Be serious boy"

"But that is what i call them" I said about to cry.

"What are there real names, boy?"

"Esme and Carlisle Cullen sir."

"The famous doctor Carlisle Cullen?"

"Yup, That's him."

"Wow"

"And do you have any siblings?"

"Yeah,i do, their names are, Edward, Alice, Jasper... and I think that's it. I have a wife called Rosalie, and a friend called Arabella."

"Wait, i thought Rosalie said she was your girlfriend?"

"Nope, she's my wife" I said showing him the gold wedding ring on my fourth finger of my left hand.

"Ok, that is all we need to know, you are free to go"

"But..."

"What"

' Girl,

What,

I just came out the kitchen,

out the kitchen,

out the kitchen, and i missin',

what you missin',

bitch my chiccken,

no legs,

no thy,

wow.'

"Well here that Vine that i just sung, well, it clearly stated what you have not got. No legs no thy, just bone. Skinny, just like my younger bro, jazzy. "

"Why you little..."

"Bye" I screamed and ran out the door.

* * *

 **In a holding cell later in the night. Still dark.**

 **Bella P.O.V**

We were all sat together in a cell each, mad at Emmett because he just had to go and open his big gob. He seriously doesn't know how to keep his mouth shut.

We all heard sniffling and began to look around wandering what was wrong, then, all our eyes landed on Emmett. He had his elbows on his Knees and his head in his hand and was looking down at the ground.

He began to sing:

"Lonely, I'm Mr. Lonely,

I have nobody,

For my owwwwnnnnnn,

I'm so Lonely,

I'm Mr. Lonely,

I have nobody for my owwwwwwnnnnnn,

I'm so lonely"

Some people didn't want to hear it so quite a few began to shout 'SHUT UP' or 'BE QUIET'. The Cullen's and I did not feel sorry for Emmett at all, instead we laughed. It was his fault, and Jasper's actually that we were all in here anyway.

It was all silent until we heard 'I want my mummy'. It of course came from Emmett.

* * *

Please Review guys, i am so sorry that i have not updated in a while, but i have my reasons. Love you all so much 3.


	28. Chapter 28

Like I said, New Chapter Today my lovelies. 3

* * *

 **Esme POV**

I was Just finished doing a bit of cleaning in the house. I had decided to take a break. I put on the TV and began to flick through the channels. Then our name 'Cullen' suddenly popped up. I thought it was just a coincidence, but just to be sure, I decided to leave it on that particular channel. It was the news.

I listened in closer to what the reporter was saying...

"Last night there was a mall robbery at the mall in Minnesota, Virginia. It seems that the cause of it were six teenagers, five by the last names of Cullen and the other by the last name of Salvatore. We believe that the reasoning behind this robbery was that they were playing a game called TRUTH OR DARE. There was also a bright yellow porsche, and one of the females" They showed a picture of Alice, oh, dear no this can't be happening, please tell me that i am imagining things, I thought as the smile on my face dropped. "Claims that it was hers, we are holding it at the police station, Not far from the scene of the robbery. It is also thought that this was supposed to be their last act in the so-called game of TRUTH OR DARE and that before this there were numerous accounts of criminal offences committed during the game. If these teenagers were to be bailed out for any parent that is listening, the cost would be 6 thousand per person. Any more light to shed on the current situation Rebecca..."

I ran to the garage and grabbed my car keys, I also asked Carlisle, who was out hunting to drive to Minnesota, with his car as well. I brought 30,000 dollars in cash to bail the poor sweeties out, but don't think that they aren't going to get a good telling of either.

* * *

 **Klaus POV**

I couldn't believe it, my poor baby had gotten herself locked away in a prison with those stupid Cullen's. I rang Damon to bring Arabella's 98 Nissan 240 with the illegal M.O.D and Stefan to to bring his own car, we might be bailing a lot of people out of jail today for Arabella's sake. I made sure that i had loads of cash on me before i took of on the long drive to get Arabella out of prison.

* * *

 **Bella POV**

I don't even know how long we have been here, and i don't really care to be honest. I just know that I want Klaus and my family, mabye that can go with the exception on Rose, Jasper and Emmett. I don't know that actual time right now because the police tool every-single thing off me that i own. They even took the car keys to my baby. That made me mad, they could have taken everything i had owned, but now, they had to go take my keys. And, who knows what they will do with it when they track it down.

I sat waiting a little longer before we were all called out of our holding cells. We were so happy, somebody had finally come to pick us up. We walked into the reception room, but our happiness died down when we saw Carlisle with his arms crossed across his chest and Esme with her hands on her hips.

"Do you know what i was doing at home this morning before i had to come out and drive all the way to Minnesota to come and get you guys out of prison?" She said handing the bail money over to the police officers. "No? Well, let me clue you in. I was relaxing, the vary rare relaxation time that i get, and you have to go and spoil it. When we get home you are grounded for a month, during this time, you are allowed no sex, and you will each sleep in separate rooms."

The officers, who were stood by listening to our little commotion raised their eyebrows.

"What" i said "we are addicted to sex, plus, they are all adpoted, none of them are blood related at all.

Just then the doors to the main reception opened with a bang. And their in all their glory stood Klaus, flanked by my two brother Damon and Stefan, one on either side. Klaus laid his eyed on me and i couldn't hold it back anymore. I flung myself at him at the same time shouting his name. I wrapped my arms around him and also my legs around his waist. I began to suck on his neck and then i raised my lips to his and me shared our passion in a heated kiss. I pulled back, breathing heavily and turned around to face the Cullen's. Their mouths were very nearly touching the floor.

"B..bu...but. Isn't he our history teacher and you are dating him?"

"Well, actually, i am married to him, just like Em and Rose, Alice and Edward, and then their is Jasper."

Esme gave me a blank look "How do you know that my children are married?"

"Cause, back where you used to live, you knew a girl called Bella Swan, that was me..."

* * *

O.K, so did you like it? Please review. 3


	29. Chapter 29

I'm back. 3 Enjoy. 3.

* * *

 **Bella POV**

They all stared at me blankly before Alice, Edward and Esme burst out laughing.

"Ha, don't be silly child, How could you possibly be Bella Swan. Anyway sweetie, she was a clumsy little girl, your not. I never really liked her, though I pretended that I did, she wasn't even worth the try really. She probably still works for the Newton's and is dating Mike whilst probably liking in that same house with her dad Charlie, the police chief of forks...or spoons. Really? Who in hell names a town after a eating utensil. "

Right now I really did hate Esme. I thought she was a really nice lady, I even thought of her as my second mum. Well, I guess not any-more, who knew that sweet, loving caring Esme could be so cold-hearted. Now I don't really know what Carlisle sees in her. She is a self centred bitch who cares only about herself. Compassionate my arse.

"Ummm, Guys" Said Emmett "I think we should believe her, somehow, I think that she is telling the truth." Rosalie and Jasper nodded along with him, I don't know why Jasper, but of course Rosalie because I already told her my secret, she knew I was telling the truth. Wow, who even knew that Emmett even had half a brain. "Think about it guys, back in forks, who was the only one we told our biggest secret, Bella, Bella Swan. She knows our secret and she is okay with it, if she were a normal human, she would have been in hysterics because she knows it's against the law for people as young as us to get married, and think about it, everyone in that damn town knows that we are posing as brother and sisters. To humans, don't you think that would be against the law and a little messed up in the head to marry into your own family, or even worse, siblings."

Woo go Emmett, he really is smart, guess I have to stop thinking that he is an idiot.

"I think Emmett is right guys" Said Jasper "Listen, don't you think that what he is saying kind of makes sense. Look let's just hurry on home and we can all finish this talk at home in the meeting room.?"

We all agreed, and by now of course we were all on the way home and I had told my family to go to the Cullen's house when we got back because I was going to explain my secret to the rest of the family and that I would need their help. They agreed.

* * *

 **BACK AT THE CULLEN MANSION**

We were all sat on the seats in the dining room, I sat next to Klaus and Stefan sat next to him whilst Damon sat on my other side. The Cullen's spread out around the rest of the table.

"O.K" said Carlisle "Bella, would you please like to explain this awkward situation, please, just shed some light." Said Carlisle placing his head in his hands.

"O.K, so I already told Rosalie my secret and now I am going to tell you guys..." "What, you know, why didn't you say anything?""Because it wasn't my place to tell and ARABELLA...asked me not to"

I decided to continue "Like I was saying, I am going to tell you guys my story, and during the time I am telling you, I would like no interruptions. Is that clear?" They all nodded.

"Okay, it all started around 1000 years ago, Damon was the first born to out parents, i can't remember their names it was all so very long ago, and like all vampires, their past human memories become fuzzy. My brother Stefan was born second and I am the youngest Salvatore sibling. We were all a very happy family growing up, just like everybody in the area was. We all knew each other, all the young kids played with one another, the teenagers hung out and chatted and courted one another. The Mrs, ans misses all had cups of teas and would gossip about the townsfolk on every sunny day, and the men would go for a hunt to bring home fresh meat for dinner.

"I miss it, those were the only days when everybody was happy with one another's company and we could stand to be around any person of any age or gender, it didn't matter back then. Around 500 years before my time, there were this family, who were the founding family of mystic falls. Their names were the Michaelson's. There was Mikael, Esther, Freya, Finn, Elijah, Niklaus Kol, Rebekah, Henrik, Freya's son, and hope Michaelson.

Sadly, there was a wolf attack on Esther's youngest child Henrik, what we didn't know was that Esther was a witch, and the attack spurred Esther's magic to make her husband Mikael and the rest of her living children into immortals. We know know then as the world's most famous Vampire's, the Originals." I said looking at Klaus. I was sure some of the Cullen's were beginning to catch on because they kept on looking suspiciously between Klaus and the rest of his family.

"What we also din't know was that Niklaus had a different father to the others, but they all had the same mother, Esther. Her Husband didn't like Niklaus because the boy didn't have any of his DNA in him. He used to beat him any chance he got, he hated him that much."

I grabbed onto Klaus' hand from underneath the table and squeezed. I gave him a reassuring smile and then I just held his hands in my lap.

"One night, Nik couldn't take it any longer. He began to shake and the bones in his body began to break and regroup themselves, causing him immense pain. Right there, in front of his family, he turned into a wolf. Turns out that his biological father had wolf DNA in him, and that was passed down to Nik. He killed Mikael and then ran out the door on a rampage. He slaughtered half the town that night.

"Niklaus began to resent himself, he kept on looking for ways on how to kill himself, but of course that never worked. When he figured out that he actually couldn't die, he began to search for ways in where he could get rid of the wolf side of him that he called a curse. 483 years later, he found a way to get rid of the curse. Her name was Emily Bennett, she is and ancestor of Bonnie Bennett, all the females in her family were witches. Even Bonnie" I looked them all directly in the eye, they all seemed shocked because I hadn't told anybody that part yet, not even Rosalie, they decided not to comment though.

"She knew all about Vampires and other immortal beings, how could she not, if she had magic in her herself and in those years, she was very important to the town. Did you know, that when we were growing up, Emily was our housemaid, and when our mother and father weren't around, she would look after us and provide for us. Then came Katherine, she was human at the time, and she was an important part in the 'potion' needed to break Kik's curse. We met, and we became the very best of friends, we even thought of each other as sisters, or so I thought. I would have done anything for her, but she didn't have to go and break my heart. I still love her in a sister, in a way I guess" I said sighing "And I still feel sorry for what happened to her, but she did bring it on herself. You see, what I didn't know before it was too late was that Katherine, my dear Katherine, was a player. She claimed that she loved my two brothers" I looked at them, checking to see if they were still over Katherine even though it was all so long ago, "but she never did, even though they were both madly in love with her, and like me, they would have done anything for her, but she wouldn't have done the same. It was all just a game to her, I guess, trying to bed both of my brothers at the same, and then when when she had finally stopped pulling the strings of the two puppets that were my brothers, when she had had enough, she would move on, and do the same thing with another person. At the time, none of my brothers knew that they were both courting the same girl, they were both oblivious to it, but I was starting to grow suspicious. I told them my theory once, they didn't believe me, and couldn't believe that I would say such things, they stopped talking to me for a whole two days, it broke my heart. During those two days, I locked myself into my room, didn't eat, didn't sleep, and didn't talk to anyone, especially Katherine. All the while, she was growing into even more of a cold-hearted bitch, she threatened to kill my parents if I pulled a stunt like that again. I of course, always kept my mouth shut about what happened.

"Then one day, the worst of the worst happened" I could feel the tears in my eyes and I could feel Jasper trying to calm me and Damon and Stefan rubbing my back soothingly. "Stefan was in his room with Katherine just fooling around and talking, a little while later, I began to hear moans, so I assumed that they were having sex" I blushed and looked down "Damon came home a little later, I guess he was out with some of his friends. He came through the door looking for Stefan, but of course he didn't hear because he was too busy having sex with Katherine." I looked at Stefan and he blushed.

"Before I could stop him, Damon ran up the stairs to Stefan's room and burst through the door, I was close behind him. What I saw broke my heart, Damon was on the floor laying on his back with tears streaming down his face and whispering 'Why? Why me? Why does everyone I love always end up hating me? Why can nobody love me?' Damon took one last broken glance at Stefan and Katherine before running out the door. He grabbed a knife on his way out. Stefan was fast to put back on his clothes before he was also out the door with a knife to protect himself just in case. We all split up and began looking for Damon, after a while, I was close to the town square, I heard gasps and I saw a large crowd. In the middle of it...were my two fighting brothers. Everybody was trying to get them to stop, but they just wouldn't listening. Damon was swearing a stream of colourful words at Stefan, he said, he hated Stefan and wanted him dead. Then, at the same time, my brothers raised their knives towards each others chest and both stabbed each other in the heart. They both collapsed and a pool of blood lay on the floor, seeping out of the open wound. They looked each other in the eyes and closed their eyes for the final time in their short human Lives. My brothers were dead within minutes, I lay on the floor next to them for hours, until I had cried every last drop of water I had in my body. I felt arms circling me, and I was dragged away from my brothers dead bodies. I didn't put up a fight though, because I knew it was already too late and it was all my fault, I should have tried harder to warn them.

"Three days after their deaths, they were buried next to each other, but no-one was to know, that as their coffins got lowered into the ground next to one another, the bodies were not there. Nobody knew that even though my brothers had died, they were again living...

* * *

Okay, did you like this Chapter, Please Review. 3333


	30. Chapter 30

**Like I said New Chapter for today guys I hope you like it. 333**

* * *

"You see the problem was, Katherine was wanted for revenge. By the Original, Niklaus. What we didn't know was that Katherine was also already a Vampire, She had asked another vampire by the name of Lexi to change her. You see, because Katherine was a vampire, she was no longer needed to break the curse, because of course, she was no longer human. Katherine was a Petrova Doppleganger, one of the first in the line of females to have descendants, looking like you, with the exact same DNA as you.

"There was a problem though, which caused a lot of havoc in this area not too many weeks ago. You see Katherine once had a lover, we never knew his name, but he got her pregnant with a baby girl. I know that Katherine wasn't always cold-hearted because when she held her newborn daughter in her arms, her eyes shined with love. She said words of, how her daughter was the luckiest child in the world, and how she would take care of her forever, give her what she always wanted, and, that she would die for her.

"But, this never happened, because Katherine's parents despised and felt embarrassed because their daughter had gone out and gotten pregnant. They looked after the baby, which she named Nadia, and as soon as she was six months old, they gave her away. Katherine cried and screamed, begging her parents not to, she even got down on her hands and knees, but they never complied"

I gave a sad smile to all the people sat in the room, they had looks of shock, sadness, interest, anger, and many other similar emotions. Katherine really did have a good heart, she used to bake and make soup for the ill, the hungry and the needy. I guess, that with how she never got to keep her baby, it changed her in many ways.

"Katherine ran away not long after this occurred, she came across Lexi, and knew that whatever she was, she wasn't human. She begged Lexi to do everything in her power to end her life. And Lexi did just that. She compelled Katherine to drink her blood, and then she killed her. Katherine as a human was gone, but she woke up, not too long after she died, to find that she was a vampire. She couldn't really complain could she?" I looked at everyone and the Cullen's looked confused."She asked somebody to end her life, they did, she was dead, but she was also living, thus making her, the living-dead. You know, you can't really trust a person to end their life can you, especially a vampire, our mindset is along the lines of, If we can't die, then why should they, why should they get the chance to rest their body, mind, and soul in peace, when we can't. That is exactly what Lexi was thinking when she changed Katherine. When Katherine found out what she was, a vampire, she went on a rampage, she killed Lexi, before she went on and killed our neighbouring town. When Niklaus found out about her transformation, he went mental. He want all over the world looking for her so that he could track her down and kill her, but every time he even got close to her, she always managed to escape. "

Everyone seemed shocked, and very interested at the same time, testing their emotions with my power, I could tell that what they showed on their faces, was exactly what they were feeling. Esme, disbelief, power, and Jealousy. I knew exactly why she was jealous, she wanted a baby of her own, but she couldn't have one because she was a vampire, and her only son, just a baby, died just 3 days after he was born, he had a lung infection, and back then, they didn't have the hospital equipment that they do have now to save lives. Alice and Edwards feelings were of Love towards one another, and disbelief as well.

I decided to continue on with my story.

"One night, when I was getting ready for bed, I felt a light breeze behind me, I turned around and thought I was seeing things, because stood right in front of me, were my two supposed dead brothers. They looked exactly the same as they had before they died, but the only thing missing were those fatal wounds that they had inflicted upon one-another."

I shot disapproving and angry glances towards my brother. They looked away with sheepish grins covering their faces.

"I nearly screamed, but they ran to me and covered my mouth with their hands. Right then, I knew that I wasn't dreaming or imagining things, because, even if it was just a figment of my imagination, how would my brothers me able to touch me without themselves actually passing through me. I asked them the most important question? How are they here? Because weren't they supposed to be dead. They explained to me, that before they died, there was a male vampire in town who had compelled them to take his blood, He had explained how, in the next coming months, drastic things were going to take place. He had said that they needed to be prepared. Somehow, the vampire knew exactly what was going to happen. My brothers told me that when the vampire fed them his blood, he ran off and they never saw him again. They then told me how they had gotten on with their lives, and everything seemed normal, even the moment where they died. They told me, that when they died, a few hours later, they were placed in coffins. And when they woke up, they were vampires. They made sure, through their supernatural hearing that nobody was around when they escaped. They explained to me what they were and the ways of their diet, which by the way is a mixture of animal and human blood, even in the days of the 21st Century. They told me how they had come back to get me. They said that if I wanted to be changed, then we could all live happily ever after together. I agreed and, they changed me. We ran away that very night.

"A few years later, I came across Niklaus Michaelson, he explained to me who and what he was. He told me that he wanted me to help him to get revenge on a vampire named Katherine Petrova. I stopped moving when he told me that, my only thoughts were 'Katherine is alive?' 'Katherine is a vampire?' and 'What happened to Katherine?'. I didn't want to help Niklaus and he got mad at me, he asked why. I told him that Katherine was once a sister to me, and that even though for my own personal reasons, I strongly dislike her, I would never do anything to harm her. He listened to my story, and were in each others company for a very long time, just talking and telling each other about ourselves. Niklaus and I became very close. Through the years we went from acquaintances, to friends to best friends to lovers. We realised that we were mates, and that we should never be separated. Niklaus moved in with my brothers and I, and we travelled all over the world together. We were very happy.

"A few years after we left Mystic falls, I found out that out home town had been burnt to the ground, there was a break through on vampires mixing in with the humans. The founders of mystic falls managed to round up all the vampires, and burn them in an underground cave. Katherine was amongst them. Everyone in that cave died. There were no survivors.

"And that was basically all the drama in my life up until the last year or so" I finished.

"So what did happen to that Klaus that you were on about?" Asked pixie. "Did he die or something?"

Wow, I never realised she could be so blunt.

"Yeah cause if you are mates, then you are not supposed to be separated are you, but I don't see any Niklaus around here. Oh Niklaus, Niklaus, where are you, come out, come out wherever you are." Called Edward the prude.

"Well actually Eddie" I said glaring at him "Niklaus Michaelson is here in this very room" I grabbed Klaus hand from across the table "The Niklaus whose story I just told to all of you in known in the town of mystic falls in this day and age by...Klaus Michaelson, a teacher at the local school." I finished.

Everyone in the room who didn't know the full story sat there looking gob-smacked. Their jaws were just about touching the floor. Then Edward spoke "Bullshit...Great story Arabella, you could be an author one day, but do you really expect us to believe that crap that you just gave us? I mean come on. And our teacher being the so-called hybrid vampire/werewolf Niklaus Michaelson. Now that is crap."

"Yeah, I agree with Edward" Said Esme "I mean do you really expect us to believe what this dim-witted fool just said to us. If anybody believes that crap, they are all just fools and idiots." She want on to inspecting her nails.

I got MAD...

* * *

O.K, so did you like it please review, any questions, just feel free to ask. Thanks my lovelies. 3 3 3 XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoX


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31, enjoy. 3**

* * *

You know guys, when I start to get mad, some serious things happen. Here, let me explain.

I started to levitate in the air, My eyes went pitch black and my hair turned red. My Klaus and my brothers tried to calm me down, but it was too late. The Cullen's looked scared. They didn't have a reason to though, apart from three very obnoxious self-centred vampires. The thunder and lightning clashing together outside and it was raining heavily. You could hear the wind howling and the trees falling when they were hit by the lightning. Suddenly, the lights went out. I gave an eerie laugh. The Cullen's looked even more scared if that was possible, the fear was rolling off of them in waves and I revelled in it.

I moved closer to Edward, Alice and Esme.

"Boo"

"Aargh, they screamed. I laughed a good old hearty laugh.

"So you still don't believe me do you? Want me to really prove it?" I stood right next to Esme and put a hand on her shoulder. She was shaking with the fear. "And you" I stood next to Alice, she did a good job of hiding her fear away from me, but it was no use, I could feel every single emotion in this room. I them moved next to Edward, if he could, he would probably be shitting his pants right now. "Edward baby, how was life, are you having a good time doing your sister in?" I asked.

"What are you talking about?" Asked the evil pixie. Even in all her fear, she decided to speak these next words, wow she really is brave. "You really do know how to shit people around don't you?"

"Look here Alice" I said her name with malice "What you didn't know Luv, was that, I have every single power that you can even think of. I am the strongest person in the world. You can forget about all the harm that the Volturi does to other people, because when I am through with you, They" I said pointing to Edward and Esme "Will be shaking so badly, that they will think the Volturi are cue baby kittens compared to me. I can kill all members of the Volturi without a second glance. Ever since I met you, I could always read your minds, I could always see your futures and how you were going to end, you see Alice, when I see the future, it is always set in stone, nothing could ever change it. And l could read your emotions, I know how every single one of you are feeling, so there is no point in putting on a fake mask to hide it.

"Edward and Alice, how could you do this, how could you cheat on poor Jasper like this, how could you do this to him" Jaspers emotion went from fear, to shock, to anger and to sadness all in a matter of seconds. "You see, I knew all about your little plan of taking over the world, you were gonna run away with Alice, and your sweet caring adopted mother, Esme, knew all about your little plan too, and she fully supported it. Esme, I know you know that Carlisle isn't your mate, and I also know that you know you have been using him ever since you met him. You never loved him. Did you?"

I looked around and instantly regretted it, even though I was in my most feared form, I could still feel. I felt truly sorry for Carlisle, He had the most heartbroken expression whilst he sat looking at Esme. He reached out for her, to ask if it was true, but she quickly budged as far away from him as far as she could get. She had a look of disapproval and disgust on her face. Poor Carlisle.

"Carlisle?" I asked looking at him. "You do not need to be sorry about yourself just because we all know that you could be a lot happier than you were without Esme. She isn't your mate. And even Damon knows, which is saying something because Damon is as thick as two thieves. Actually luv, I know who your mate is, you will meet her very soon."

I looked at Carlisle and he nodded, still trying to process in his mind what I just said. He was feeling a little happier because he has a mate and that I knew them, and that he could meet her soon, and that it is not Esme, I could tell that he was starting to feel depressed with having her around, he just was not suited for he, he deserved someone much better, and luckily for him, I have a really close relationship with that someone.

"Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper...and Carlisle. You do not need to worry, I know that you never wanted to leave me back when I was Bella Swan and I realise, you truly did love me as a family. I know that you were just under those guys" I pointed at Esme, Alice and Edward, "Influence. So" I opened my arms wide, inviting them for a hug, "No hard feeling" I laughed as they came to give me a hug.

"Never Bella" Said Rose.

"Of course not belly" Said Emmett.

"Emmett where on earth did you get that nickname for me.

"Well, I was testing the 'Bella' part of your name, to see how it would sound if I gave it a nickname.

"well Emmy, I like it" I smiled at him. He smiled back.

"Well Jasper" I opened my arms to him. He walked right into them.

"I'm sorry Bella" He whispered, "I never meant to hurt you".

"Don't worry Major, I never blamed you"

"Carlisle, Do you want a hug or not?" He came closer to me.

"My beautiful daughter, Arabella, I love you and never wanted to leave you, Will it be okay if I become a second dad to you?"

"Of course Carlisle, in my eyes, you were already like a father to me anyway."

He took a step back and I moved closer to the three stinkers on the other side of the room.

"Now, let's get down to business shall we?"

* * *

Did you like it? What do you think will happen next? Please review! Any questions about my story, Then don't be afraid to ask. Luv you guys so much 3333


	32. Chapter 32 - Author's Note

**Just an authors note guys. I would like to say thank you to my beta reader SkeikahLover. She literally saved my story. They sound great.**


	33. Chapter 33

**Another Chapter** **Yay, read and enjoy, just read and enjoy.**

* * *

I pulled my phone out from my back pocket and called the rest of Klaus family. I asked them to be here soon. I would need them to be here soon if I was going to torture the three remaining Cullen's, then they will need to hold the other two back whilst I torture the first one.

* * *

They got here in no time, but by now, I was just about ready to start. I told them to go and stand next to Alice and Edward and hold them back, whilst I got my first go at Alice.

I told them to bring the other two into the back yard, I personally dragged Alice myself.

"So Alice?" I stopped in the middle of the back yard where a large barbecue was heating up. I am going to have some fun. "Did you ever truly love me as a best friend and a sister? Or did you lie to me? Did you ever truly love your family as a family should? Or did you lie to them?"

She didn't answer me, so I guess she was all a lie. A fake deceiving bitch. I wasn't expecting what disrespectful behaviour came next. The fool spat in my fake. I got mad and ripped out the section of her body where her heart should have been. "I guess not." I said. "Then I don't think you need this" I showed her the big lump of rock that was called Alice. I motioned for Kol to come to me. He did bringing a box of matches. I love this guy, he always knows what I want and when I need it, it is like he can read my mind or something.

 _'Kol, can you read my mind'_ I thought. No answer, not even a nod of the head, well I guess he can't read my mind.

I took the matches from Kol, giving him a quick thanks. I dropped the piece of Alice on the ground. I lit a match and held it up in front of her face. "No" she screamed , "Don't do this, I am sorry, I never meant to hurt you, I take back everything horrible that I thought and said about you. Bella, I am sorry. I will give you anything you want, just please don't, don't burn it." She was dry sobbing now, in hysterics, but I didn't feel sorry for her, NOT ONE BIT, Zero, Nada, Nil, Nothing. "I'll tell you what Alice, I won't burn it. Okay?"

She nodded happily thinking she was off the hook and safe, when, in fact, she was far from that.

"So, I will do something else, Hmm? What do you think about that?" I asked.

"NNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Screamed Alice. Everyone watching me torture Alice was laughing. Even dear sweet Carlisle.

How about this...

I thought to all my family in my mind exactly what I wanted to happen. They tried to keep a straight face, BUT, it was impossible. Even I had a hard time keeping a straight face at the thought. Everyone agreed with what was about to happen to the two backstabber's. Nobody was really going to help them because they had caused enough trouble already and everybody wanted them disposed of.

I got Rebekah and Finn, Klaus and Kol to hold Alice and Edward so that they didn't try to escape my wrath. I quickly prepared a fire and put a turning rack over it for Alice. I got my two siblings - in - law to strap down Alice in place whilst she started to slowly and agonizingly painfully burn to death. I picked up a sharp silver spear that Kol had brought with him just in case. I then walked over to the burning Alice and impaled it through the place where her heart should have been. She screamed in pain. I then slowly took the spear out of her again and quickly brought it back down, piercing her stomach. Again, she screamed out in pain.

"I'mmm, s..ss...ssssss...sorrrrrrrrrryyy. Ju...Just...P...PPP, Please le...let me go. I promise it will never happen again, I will give you anything I own, just stop hurting me please."

Is she really that stupid, I thought. Does she actually think that I am going to stop after what her and Edward did to me. They intended to wound me. I am going to do the same to them, Just not mentally, but physically.

"You know Alice, I never really liked your hair. It reminds me of a small SHORT nine year old boy. I think we have to do something about that. I am sure that I can do much better, don't you think?" I looked at Alice, and I thought that if vampires could piss themselves, then she would be pissing herself right now, judging by the look on her face.

"BEKKA" I screamed. She responded with a yes.

"HAND ME THE SCISSORS. NOW. THIS BITCH NEEDS TO BE TAUGHT A VALUABLE LESSON. SO GIVE ME THE SCISSORS ...KNOW."

She was by me in a flash with her large black and gold scissors in her hand. She held them out to me and I took them without hesitation.

"Now" I said leaning over Alice, my eyes flashing with a deadly look, that nobody would ever want to be on the receiving end of. "You are going to shut up whilst I shave all of your hair off. You are NOT going to make a single sound. When I shaving off your hair, you will say 'Thank you Arabella, you are so kind to me' when I have finished. DO YOU UNDERSTAND?"

She simply nodded her head, and I got to work. I shaved of all of her hair, and WOW I must say that I am impressed because she managed not to make a single sound.

I was starting to get board and I waned to move onto Dickward. My main target. Do you know, I think I may have mentioned to you that I have every - single power that you can think of. Or I may have not. Anyway's, that is going to come in handy now, because I wanted to finish off Alice now and move on to Eddie.

I placed my hands on Alice and began to chant an ancient spell that could make her age. In less than a minute, she was a human. She began to grow many wrinkles and her skin began to look the colour of grey. Her eyes were dark brown again. Her hands went to heart, then she looked at me, and everybody else before she died. Then her body turned to dust right before our eyes. Everyone gasped, and I was relieved. I placed my thoughts into Edwards head and rubbed my hands. ' ** _It's your turn now, and you are gettng it much worse.'_**...

* * *

I know, I left you on a cliffhanger, took ages to update, and didn't leave an explanation or an author' not, but please don't hate me. Please review. I hope you enjoyed it 3333 XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoX To all my lovely FanFiction readers out there. 3 Luv ya.


	34. Chapter 34

**Another Chapter, sit back, read, and enjoy. Then review please. 3333 Luv ya all.**

* * *

Eddie looked scared out of him damned mind. Well he should be by looking at what I did to his dear sweet Alice, and the fact that I told him in his mind that he is going to get it much worse than dead bitch no.1.

I got Rebekah and Carlisle to bring Edward to be. "Carlisle, don't do this to me please. Think about it, I was your first son. And, my mother said to do anything in your power to make sure that I don't die. So you can't kill me because it was my mother's best interest that I don't die. " He stopped struggling, a triumphant look came across his face. I smirked at him, little does he know...

"You know Eddie, God, and Heaven and all those Angels and beautiful creatures do exist. I was on good terms with most people up there before they died and went to Heaven. Did you know, that even though I am an damned to this life, we are so Loyal to God, that He let's us visit once in a while. And when I say us, I mean my family and myself" I smiled at him, using the exact same words he used before he left me for dead in the damned forest of forks. A scared look came across his face, and if he could, he world probably be shitting himself whilst running for dear life. "You know that Angels up there are very nice. Your mother and your father are Angels, I am very good friends with them. Do you know what they said to me once?" He shook his head, all the whilst, shaking in fear. "Your mother, and father told me, that they disown you. Remember your rebellious years Edward? Back when you left the care of Carlisle and Esme for a period of time? Well, as soon as you drank from the blood of a human, they were halfway through with the process of disowning you. They said that you were nothing like the son they brought into the world, that you would never have done anything like that, Vampire or not. You know, I drink Human blood, I asked for permission first from God and He accepted. Even though you can't physically see and speak to God, you could have asked in your prayers. You may not have heard Him, but He would have said yes. Eddie?" He looked up at me and glared, he absolutely hated the nickname, well, who can argue, I would if I were him. "Do you know what the final push to your parents not wanting you as a son any-more was. When you cheated on me with Alice, and left me, thinking I was plain old Bella the human, for dead in the forest. And when they learned that, that was what you were planning all along, well Edward, you don't even want to know what nearly happened. So as I have just explained your mother and father don't give a shit about what happens to you, you could have a broken heart and they wouldn't care, you can have a broken arm of leg, and they wouldn't care, you can be dead, AND THEY WOULDN'T CARE! SO Bitch, I am telling you know, there is no point in struggling because nobody is really willing to save you. Know let's get down to business again, shall we?" He gave a scared face, and a whimper.

Poor Edward, I felt truly sorry for him, but only because it was me that was dealing with him.

Carlisle and my sister-in-law Bekah were still holding Edward, I said the same spell that I had used to make Alice human, but this time, it was for Edward. In no time, he was human again, but I quickly made sure that he didn't die on me, Yet.

"Edward your pain is going to be more painful than Alice' was, because when I begin to torture, you are going to be human. " I quickly conjured up a heretics fork in my hand and placed it in it's usually spot. Between the neck and the chest. It had a belt with it to strap it in place. "Edward, I suggest that you don't try to move your head, because if you do, my special fork...will pierce you, and you will die. Ever heard of the Brazen bull Edward?" I waited for a reply from him, but he didn't give me one. Oh yeah, my little device is strapped to his neck, he can't move a single feature on his ugly little face, otherwise, he will die. "Oh yeah, you can't answer can you? Oh well who cares, let me explain the process of the brazen bull to you. It is a solid brass shaped bull, it has a door that could open and latch, The victim, in this case, is you, would be placed inside the bull, and the door would be locked shut from the outside. Then a fire will be set underneath it, and the metal which you will be inside of will become yellow as it heats up. The victim would be slowly roasted to death, all the while screaming in agonizing pain, which you can't do Eddie can you, otherwise, my lovely little fork will kill you."

I looked at everyone, and I could tell that they were quite thankful that they were not on my bad side. They looked amazed at the fact that I could be so horrible, but trust me, I can be deadly when I want to.

Again, I conjured up another torturing method, The brazen bull. It appeared, standing in the middle of the Cullen's back yard. I walked over to it. Carlisle and Rebekah placed Edward inside, then they locked the door from the outside. I took some matches out of my back pocket, and got a bunch of wood from the nearby trees. I placed the wood underneath the metal bull, and set it alight. I watched as the base of it began to turn yellow, to orange, to a horrible shade of red, then I heard the screaming.

"Hey wait, Arabella" Why is the bull making noises if it isn't real?" She asked me with a confused look on her face.

"That my dear Bekah, is the sound of Eddie, screaming his pain, but the hollowness of the inside of the bull, disguises the screaming, making people think that it is the sound of the grunting bull." After a while, everything went silent. I sighed, picked up a large bucket of discarded water and put the fire out. I then opened the latch to the bull, and a very broken, dead Edward came tumbling out. On his body were deep gashes from where he had screamed and the heretics fork had pierced his neck and the middle of his chest. He was extremely burnt. There was no cure for the way his body looked, and I don't think there ever could be.

Quickly, I muttered a spell which will bring Eddie back to life, but will leave him with all his injuries and the pain of them. Once he was alive again, I leant towards him and whispered in his ear "You died on me. I wasn't even through with you yet and you just, DIE on me?" I looked at Edward now, and he looked, freaking scared, good, because I wouldn't have it any other way. "You thought that if you just die, then your body and your mind would have just been left in peace for the rest of eternity, didn't you?" I looked at him accusingly. "Well guess what Edward, that is never, ever, in all of eternity, ever going to happen. UNDERSTAND?" I think he got the picture, but by now, I was ready to move on with my EDWARD torturing.

"Hey guys?" "Yes" Everyone turned their heads to look at me. "Has anybody ever heard of the Iron Maiden?"

All but one shook their heads as a no. "Well then, let me explain it to you. An Iron Maiden is closet with no room space for anything to move about it. On the inside, every wall in it is covered in long, sharp and pointy metal spikes that stick out at you from ever direc , if you move an inch, you will be severely damaged, it could be fatal. The Iron Maiden, like the Brazen Bull had a door for the said person to get inside. Like the Brazen Bull, the Iron Maiden is locked from the outside so that it is impossible for the person inside it to escape."

When I had explained this, nobody actually looked sorry for Edward, actually, they were quite pleased with the punishment he was being served with by yours truly. When I had explained everything there was to know, I again, thought of the next torture device for Edward, and it appeared right in front of me. Again, I got Carlisle and Rebakah to push a broken Edward, still with his previous injuries, into the chamber. I then locked the door and walked inside of the house, deciding that it was time for me to take a break.

* * *

 **1 HOUR LATER**

After we all went inside and freshened up a bit and had a little chat whilst Edward was still outside in the deadly chamber being forced not to move, I had decided that he had had enough of that. I walked back outside, and everyone followed me. I unlocked the latch on the door of where Bitch-Ward was being held at the moment. He quickly came stumbling out. Luckily for him, he wasn't dead. YET. I took one good look at him and decided I was satisfied with my work. He had deep gashes all over his body from where the vast amount of metal spikes had struck him. I didn't feel sorry for him one bit, even though he seemed to be in a lot of pain. Too bad for him, because he had intended to cause Bella the exact same amount of pain, but not physically, but emotionally.

I was getting really board and sick and tired of Edward over here. I decided that what I was going to do next was the last thing that I would ever have to do with him. I let everybody leave if they wanted to because they really didn't have to stay. But they wanted to.

I held onto Edward and teleported him and I to a tall sandy mountain in a cave where there was no possible way to escape. I left him there on the ground, with all his pain and injuries. I then placed a spell on him. I explained to him that they is no way of surviving up here. I told him that he would become malnourished and by night fall, he would catch pneumonia, and then die. Then he would go to hell where he belongs, but only for a short amount of time. I told him that the spell I had just placed on him, would revive him with all the pain he had in his life before he died, and he would be alive again. He would just repeat the exact same process over and over, he could never properly die and rest in peace, he will forever be alive, stuck in the mountain desert with no means of escape.

When I was satisfied with my work, I returned to my family, with no Edward or Alice to emotionally or physically harm us ever again.

* * *

Sorry about the long wait. I didn't forget about you, I was just writing this chapter bit by bit. Did you enjoy it? Please review. Any questions? Feel free to ask me. 333333333333


	35. Chapter 35

**Hello my lovelies, I have another chapter for you to enjoy, I hope you like it.**

* * *

As I was making my way back home to my family, it felt like I had made a mistake, or that I was forgetting something very crucial. I just couldn't put my mind to it. When I arrived at the Cullen's home I began to make my way to the kitchen to get myself a solid drink. But, when I got there, you wouldn't believe who stood blocking the doorway. Yep, none other that Esme Cullen herself, Mother of the Cullen family. In all my happiness of finally being able to dispose of Edward and Alice, I forgot about Esme, another participant in a game of 'Try To Make Arabella Salvatore's Life Hell. Do you know what I wander sometimes, if Esme was so caring and compassionate, then why was she so horrible to me. I thought that she had such a big heart. Something is just not adding up here.

She stared at me, wringing her hands nervously in front of her.I wander what her problem is. When I began moving towards her, she held up her hands in surrender.

"Wait" She cried, fear, sorrow and guilt written all over her face. "I promise not to harm you, I just need to tell you something."

I nodded my head at her, Indicating that she could continue. "You man not know this, but I am not expecting you to" She said. "Remember when I said all those hateful things to you the other day, when I was acting like a cold-hearted bitch, well, I didn't mean to say those things to you..."

She stopped talking, waiting for my reaction, but when I didn't give her one, she just sighed sadly and carried on speaking. "You don't know about this part, but I just want you to know that, even if you don't forgive me, I still love you as a daughter, and I would be truly relieved to finally get the truth out of my system, and to tell it to those who I care about Bella." She whispered. I wandered what she had to tell me, and I wandered in she could hurry it up just a _tiny_ bit because I have got places to be and people to meet. Carrying on, she said "Bella...um..ah, Well you see, Edward and Alice forced me to help them to take over the world, and to keep my mouth shut about it. If I didn't, they promised me that I would watch the ones I love most die in front of me, Including you, and then I would have been agonizingly slowly burned to death. Bella, I am truly sorry for how I treated you, but you must understand that I had to pretend that I was drifting apart from you and the rest of the family, by treating you in the worst way possible, so that you wouldn't get hurt or held up in this."

When she had finished explaining this to me, she wrung her hands together and looked down at the floor. I just stood there in shock. After a few minutes, thinking that I wasn't going to forgive her, Esme tried to walk away. When it had finally settled in my head that the only reason why she treated my like that was to protect me from danger, I smiled widely, ran up to her, and gave her a large hug. She looked at me in surprise, but smiled none the less, happy that I was forgiving her. We stayed like that for a few moments, before she pulled away.

"I'm sorry Esme." She looked at me in confusion.

"For what dear?"

"For killing Edward and Alice, they were your family and children."

She looked at me for a few moments before she burst out laughing, she dropped to the floor and held her sides whilst she rolled around, her eyes filling with the happy tears that would never be shed. Once she had gained control of herself, she stood up, looked at me and said "Bella dear, don't worry about it, do you think I care now, any person that threatens their family and their own mother, and who would destroy anything that get's in their way of taking over the would, is no family, or child of mine. They are as good as dead to me." She grinned at me and wrapped her arm around my shoulders. "And Bella Dear, you can call me mum."

"Okay Mother" I grinned back at her.

She looked at me they way ones mum would when they caught their child stealing from the sweetie cupboard right before lunch.

"Not Mother, Mum, Mother makes me sound to old" She laughed and I laughed right along with her.

* * *

 **LATER THAT SAME DAY**

Earlier, I had asked the remainders of the Cullen family if they wanted to live with Klaus and I. My Brothers and Klaus brothers lived together in the boarding house. The Cullen's had agreed to move in with us. I was so happy. That night, all of our loving families snuggled up with pillows and large duvets in out massive living room. We watched THE BREAKFAST CLUB. I loved that movie because it was kind of like us, we all had different personalities that we had to keep up with, because everybody expected you to, but when we were just around each other, we could be ourselves and nobody would judge us.

We also watched SNAKES ON A PLANE, I love that move so much, it is really funny. After a while, we got board and decided to turn in for the night, Klaus and I went to the room that we shared and locked the door once we were inside it. We got ready for bed, and then we lay down next to each other, with my head on his bare chest.

"You are too perfect for me baby, I don't know how I got the chance to be with you. I love you, and only you."

Glowing on the inside, I said, "I love you too baby". I turned to my husband and kissed him on the lips passionately. We made love that night. And as we did, I thought about how perfect my life is with my amazing husband and my large family, and love surrounding me. I was so happy with my life, it was finally back to how it was at the beginning, just a large happy family, I couldn't possibly need anything else. Now, I was finally ready to start my forever.

 **THE END**

* * *

 **DID YOU ENJOY MY STORY? DO YOU WANT ME TO WRITE ANYMORE? PLEASE REVIEW. THAT WAS MY FIRST EVER FANFICTION. TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT ABOUT IT. 333**

 **THANK YOU TO:**

 **1) TRACEYBUIE**

 **2) ASIA-JOANNA**

 **3)RUBYDRAGONJEWEL**

 **4) BEUTY6**

 **5)SARAHPLUMB**

 **6) M.v.j.M**

 **7) SHEIKAHLOVER**

 **8) VALERYBR**

 **9) SHAWOL4INFINITE**

 **10) AUBRIANNAROSE**

 **11) LTREE16**

 **12) DOLPHINMAMA06**

 **13) ALICEROSECULLEN19**

 **14) LOVEIT2202**

 **AND**

 **15) TESSA**

 **THANK YOU FOR LIKING AND REVIEWING MY STORY. THROUGHOUT THE STORY, YOU HAVE GIVEN ME LOADS ON INSPIRATION. I LOVE YOU ALL VERY MUCH. 33333333333333333 XOXOXOXOX**

 **FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO DIDN'T LIKE MY STORY AND DECIDED TO SAY HORRIBLE THINGS ABOUT IT, WHAT CAN I SAY. THAT IS YOUR PROBLEM. IF YOU DON'T LIKE SOMEONE'S STORY, YOU SHOULD JUST LEAVE IT, AND STOP READING IT RATHER THAT SAYING HURTFUL THINGS TO THE AUTHOR ABOUT THE STORY. I DON'T THINK YOU WOULD BE TO JOLLY IF YOU WERE NEW TO FANFICTION AND SOMEBODY KEPT LEAVING HORRIBLE REVIEWS ABOUT YOUR STORY, SO YOU SHOULDN'T DO IT TO OTHER PEOPLE.**

 **ON A GOOD ENDING NOTE, THANK YOU ALL FOR READING MY STORY, AND VERY SOON I SHOULD HAVE A NEW STORY UP AND RUNNING.**

 **UNTIL NEXT TIME MY LOVELIES. 3XO3XO3XO3XO3XO3XO3**

 **AND PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT ABOUT MY STORY. XO3XO3**


End file.
